Preludes and Beginnings Book Two: Love
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] When space traveler Marlena Glenn crash lands on Eternia, she changes King Randor's life forever! Plus: Duncan and the Sorceress find themselves in love! All this, and the return of Keldor! Please R&R!
1. The Star Raider

Author's Note

Just a few things before we get started. As usual, these characters don't belong to me, nor do their back stories or really anything vaguely related to them. But this story is an original, though it's based on one or two "MOTU" flashbacks and hints given along the way.

I need to note this or everyone will either kill me or get confused - or both, which is far worse. Continuity and canon is something I'll be taking somewhat lightly while writing this. Not lightly enough to destroy everything we know and love about "MOTU" and to alter it completely, but just a few adjustments for the sake of the story. This story takes in the same continuity as "The Crossroads of Destiny," "Prophecy & Change," "Roots," and "The Final Adventure." So . . . without further ado . . . "Preludes and Beginnings."

This story is a sequeal to "Preludes and Beginnings - Book One: Hate." You may want to read before you dive into this one. If you don't want to, here's the run-down.

Previously . . .

King Miro and Queen Lara had four children. Prince Randor, Princess Johanna, Prince Stephan, and Prince Keldor. During the birth of Prince Keldor, however, the queen died. Cursed with an early birth, Keldor had a weak heart his entire life, limiting his physical activity. He made up for the physical activities by studying sorcery - and the legends of the dark wizards of old. Keldor sought the legendary Castle Grayskull, in the hopes of using its power to prove to his overbearing family members his worth. To cause Castle Grayskull to return, Keldor gave the human leader of a band of Orcs named Monteeg a powerful horn - which would allow for an attack against Eternos. With Eternos under attack, Castle Grayskull would surely return. And return it did. Keldor reached it as Monteeg's Orcs battled at Eternos. During his raid, Keldor stole a blade from the Hall of Secrets - a blade known as the Sword of Darkness. Keldor took it, but was captured by a Lieutenant Duncan after the Sorceress of Grayskull alerted him to the situation. Duncan took Keldor to Eternos, and revealed his place in Monteeg's failed attack to the royal family. Under the advisement of the Council of Elders, Keldor was to be banished and his name to be stripped in secret - and a false report as to his fate to be released. But that evening, Keldor broke free and abandoned all of Eternos, divorcing himself from all of them forever on his own. Eventually, Keldor met up with Monteeg and agreed to join with his band of Orcs that were heading east from Eternos. Miro, broken-hearted because of his son's reckless abandon, left the throne to Randor and went missing during a secret confrontation with the evil Enchantress.

That was two years ago . . .

Chapter One

"The Star Raider"

It stopped raining early, and turned out to be a nice night in the end. The stars were out, and the moon hung huge and bright in the sky. 

This was not Eternia - but a world galaxies away called Earth. A small, blue orb with one moon, orbiting an ordinary star with eight other neighbors. A world that yearns for what is beyond the confirms of its atmosphere. A yearning so deep that it spurns one woman to answer the call of duty.

Marlena Glenn walked down the corridor, breathing heavily underneath the spacesuit she wore. She carried nothing more than her helmet as the entrance of the Star Raider stood before her. Her whole entire life was leading up to this moment. She had sacrificed a lot to get here. She had no marriages, no children and only one relative left - a younger sister.

A younger sister that had begged her to not do this. There was fear in her voice, and a lot of concern. But Marlena assured her sister - Kristina - that this was a great thing for her to do. That it was worth it. That the danger was minimum.

The last part was a lie. The danger was very, very high. Marlena was going to the only member of a ship that was blasting off from a small island of the coast of South America - strapped to a nuclear reactor.

Once Marlena achieved orbit, the nuclear device was to propel her forward, using an experimental engine that would push the speed of the spacecraft. It was the hope that this engine would allow for a faster trip to the near-by planet Mars, in the hopes of landing there.

"Captain Glenn," addressed Mission Control. "Are you receiving us?"

"Affirmative, Mission Control."

Marlena went on to go through the pre-flight check-list. No warning lights went on, except for one that blinked off rather quickly. It was a electrical system light, but it went out just as Marlena reached for it. She told herself it was a short in the light and went on with the checklist.

"Captain Glenn," came the voice from Mission Control. "We are all set here. The final countdown is ready to begin. Are you still go?"

Marlena's eyes ran across the panels and controls before her. She nodded to herself. "Affirmative, Mission Control. I am okay to go."

The Star Raider began to shake and quake as the thrusters began to come to life. The countdown appeared both on her left and in her earpiece. She double-checked the panels around her, fingers doing the work they were trained to do.

This was her third NASA space mission. But this one was different. This time she was strapped to a live nuke.

"10 . . . 9 . . . 8 . . . 7 . . ."

Marlena did a final check. The red light on the electric system came on again. She was about to reach up and cancel the flight - when the light went out. She nodded to herself and held onto the armrests of her chair hard.

". . . 6 . . . 5. . ."

She thought suddenly of her sister. Of how she used to lay out in their backyard while Mom and Dad cleaned up after dinner and looked up at the million stars above. About her great-uncle, John, who helped pioneer the space program.

". . .4 . . . 3 . . ."

Marlena recalled her life and found herself satisfied. She had nothing to lose. But did everyone else? It didn't matter now. It didn't. This was it. This was it.

". . . 2. . . 1 - ignition!"

The Star Raider groaned and powered, and the sky above began to move. The stars shifted and began to fall as the ship pushed up. Marlena checked her monitors and displays. Her heart was pounding furiously. The Star Raider gained tremendous speed as it snapped free from gravity and was slammed out off the ground and into the air . . .

Higher and higher the little ship went. Marlena checked the readings of the nuclear reactor. Still secure. That damn electric system light came on, then blinked off. She ignored it and concentrated. The ship was free from the Earth and was now entering a very high orbit.

"Star Raider to Mission Control. This is Captain Marlena Glenn. Please respond."

"Captain Glenn, we read you loud and clear, Star Raider."

"I have achieved standard orbit and am breaking out."

"Affirmative."

Between then and the test flight of the engine, Marlena would have to achieve a complete orbit of the planet. Not a problem - she had done before many times. The electric light didn't come up once - at least not that she noticed.

She floated around in the small space she had, double-checking all the components of the spacecraft - making sure everything was on-line and okay.

After 24 hours and a few rests, Marlena prepared herself. All ships systems were on-line. The experimental engine - Avatar, it was called - was ready for testing.

"All systems secure," she called down to Earth through her radio.

"Affirmative. Begin count-down to Avatar thrust."

Marlena began to the count-down. The sound of the nuclear reactor starting up filled up in the cabin behind her and the cockpit. Monitors began to display telemetry, reports, and up-dates. An electro-magnetic field splashed before her as the engine kicked in.

That was when things began to go wrong.

"Star Raider, this is Mission Control. Do you copy?"

"Mission Control, this is Star Raider. I copy. What's wrong?"

"We're picking up some sort of solar activity. Satellites are detecting an electro-magnetic disturbance caused by the sun, but it seems to be . . . interacting with the electro-magnetic field created by the Avatar engine."

"What do you recommend I do, Mission Control?"

"Shut down the reactor and wait for further instructions."

"Affirmative. Beginning Avatar engine and reactor shut-down procedures."

She began flipping switches, her fingers dancing along the keys. And then things got worse. An alarm sounded. Marlena turned to the proper monitor and it was all apparent to her. There was indeed a electric systems problem and it was now causing the nuclear reactor to overload.

"Mission Control, this is the Star Raider. Copy, Mission Control. I've got a problem up here."

"What is it?"

"The nuclear reactor . . . it's overloading. I've been trying to shut it down, but all of the emergency systems are not replaying."

"Can you eject it, Captain?"

"No. With the way its overloading, there's a chance it'll be pulled to the Earth and that's not something I want to even contemplate right now. I'll try some of the - "

"Captain, the nuclear reactor is increasing the magnetic field interactions. Something is happening up there! Something we - "

A few more splashes of blue burst before the Star Raider - and something truly did happen. The whole ship's computers flickered on and off as a HOLE in space blasted open before her. It rimmed by white light, and the entire was a strange vortex of yellow flares and fast moving stars.

"Mission Control! Are you reading this?!"

No answer.

She stared at it long and hard, this strange thing in the emptiness of space. Did she somehow cause this hole . . . or had it been there all along? No. It was here the whole time. It was door. And she unlocked it and opened it up.

This thing was ancient.

The sound of the alarms roared in her ears. The reactor was increasing in its overload. She was surely going to die here and now. There was no way she could dump it without endangering people on Earth. The reactor was going critical.

"The vortex," she said aloud. Her fingers worked the navigation, all the while trying to contact Mission Control. It was a lost cause. Not one reply.

If she could dump the reactor into the vortex - the door - the hole - that would safe Earth and herself. Carefully, the thrusters flared and pushed her forward. She maneuvered the Star Raider close to the vortex and positioned it so the nuclear reactor would tumble right into it.

After easing it right into place, Marlena pressed the eject controls. The sound of mechanics from behind was heard until the oxygen was sucked out of the compartment. She put on her helmet as soon as the reactor was free.

Marlena then turned the Star Raider around, still trying to contact NASA. She had only a side-shot of the reactor as it neared the entrance of the vortex. She kicked herself suddenly, as the realization that she sent one of the most dangerous devices known to man into an unknown tunnel in space came to her. But there was nothing she could now.

The reactor entered the vortex. As soon as it did, the outline of the vortex seemed to shake and quiver. The reactor vanished. But then . . . the Star Raider was beginning to be pulled into the vortex.

All thrusters stopped working. Marlena made sure she was strapped in. There was no stopping this. None at all.

As soon as the Star Raider neared the edge of the vortex, she was sure she was going to die . . .

__

It's a wormhole, she realized.

And then everything changed. The Star Raider shook violently. Lights flickered on and off, panels sparks, monitors shattered. Outside, the Earth and the moon and the distant sun were all gone - replaced by stars that shot by faster than she had ever seen anything in her entire life. Every now and then, she saw bright yellow and orange and red orbs fire passed along with the streaked stars - but they all lasted by a second of so.

Her body began to grow uncomfortable in the space suit - the space ship - the wormhole - the outer space - the . . . everything.

Began - broke - time - down.

No - thing - stable - remained - place - in.

Scream - Mar - ed - lena.

Things went black when there was a burst of white light and then the stars went even faster.

Marlena closed her eyes and didn't open them for a long while.


	2. Any Landing You Can Walk Away From

Chapter Two

"Any Landing You Can Walk Away From . . ."

She woke up.

And there was darkness.

And then there was a light.

A powerful, brillant, flashing light that nearly blinded her.

Marlena's head was pounding. Everything was floating around her like small boats on a stormy sea.

The flashing light split and was gone.

Space and stars came before her eyes.

She saw a planet that looked like Earth . . .

. . . But _wasn't_ Earth. This world was different and strange to her.

And it wasn't Earth.

She felt dizzy.

Sparks splashed from the panels in front of her.

The ship shook.

Marlena's head began to pound again.

She began to pass out again.

Just as she did, the cabin got hot.

***

Again, she woke up, but this time it was shorter.

Her eyes ached, and her whole body felt sweaty and hot.

Sparks fired again before her.

It was so hot.

And her head hurt so much.

It was hot.

She passed out again.

***

She only half-woke this time.

She was shaking.

The ship was shaking.

There was a terrible, awful grinding noise.

Marlena was bouncing.

The heat was gone, for the most part.

She passed out again.

***

Once more, Marlena woke up, but just barely and she would hardly remember this time.

The heat was mostly gone, and the shaking had ended. There was noise that sounded like searing. Her weak eyes registered sparks.

It ended and grunted was heard.

Air! 

Pure, natural air filled the cabin.

Looking towards the origin of all this, she made out two male figures and a blue sky behind them.

"Be careful, your highness! Let me in there first! We can't risk you getting hurt."

"It's a girl, Duncan. A woman. She looks Eternian, but I don't recognize these marks on the controls and the ship."

"Randor, we need to get her out of there. She needs medical attention."

And with that, Marlena was lifted out her dark ship and into the light.

She passed out again.

***

The horses galloped into the city gates, the medics meeting Randor, Duncan, and the injured female (and possibly alien) pilot. The first thing Randor after their steeds got moving was just how pretty this woman was. She was beaten up, dehydrated, feverish - but beyond that, there was nothing fatal.

And Randor thought she was beautiful.

"Right here," Duncan said, lifting the woman off the steed and handing it the medics. Duncan had insisted that he take the pilot on his steed, 'just in case.'

The doctors got her onto a gurney and made for the infirmary. Randor followed closely as Duncan went about getting a team together to salvage the ship that the pilot had crashed.

"Your highness," said Duncan, catching up with his old friend, "we need to contact the Elders. After the last time something like this happened . . ."

Randor nodded, but gazed as the doctors tended to the woman. "Yes. Morgoth. I'll contact their emissary here and we'll make the proper arrangements. But get to the salvage first. We're losing daylight."

Duncan gave his old friend a smile and walked off. Randor watched once more as the doctors and nurses prepared the room for Marlena. His heart sank when the door shut.

Randor sighed and walked down the corridor. Rohad would be fascinated with this new piece of technology. Beyond the fact that this was, indeed, a beautiful woman that literally dropped out of the sky while Duncan and Randor were out hunting - this was also a visitor from another world.

***

There was a voice. ". . . around." 

Marlena's eyes slowly opened and she began to make out a few forms above her. "What?" she asked to no one. 

A man dressed in a long, white robe smiled at her, then looked to another man at the other side of the bed. This other man looked strong and had short, brown hair and was wearing (of all things) a crown. Marlena blinked. What country did she land in? 

"Where am I?" 

The man in white – one she immediately identified as a doctor – smiled at the guy with crown. "She speaks the language of Eternia." 

"High Speak, yes, Man Speech," the crowned man replied and looked down upon Marlena. "Welcome, traveler, to the planet Eternia!"

Marlena blinked. "What? The planet Eternia? Oh no . . . heheh. I thought everyone just called it Earth. Where am I? What country did I land in?"

"Country?" asked the crowned man. "Aye, yes. Country. You are in the, er, country of Eternos."

Marlena slowly sat up. "I've never heard of Eternos before?" She felt dizzy and weak, but pressed on with questions. "It's not that big, is it?" she rambled, saying whatever came form her mouth.

"Oh no, milady. Eternos is the largest kingdom on all Eternia! We have even been called it's capital!"

Marlena glared stupidly at the crowned man. Where in the hell was she? This wasn't making any sense. The doctor gently put his hands on her and leaned her back onto the bed.

"What is your name?" the doctor asked.

She looked over at him dazedly. "Captain Marlena Glenn." She then looked at the crowned man. "What's your name?"

"King Randor, Lady Captain."

She smiled. "No, no. Captain is my rank. My name is Marlena Glenn. Has anyone contacted NASA? Where's my ship? Do they know I'm here?"

The crowned man looked towards the doctor. "I . . . I'm not sure if they you're here or not. Your ship is in terrible shape. We're still checking it out."

"What?!" she gasped. She shot up, sitting rigid, pulse heightening. "No, you can't! You have to wait for NASA to get here! The nuclear material it's . . ." She stopped and suddenly remembered. "It was ejected. I . . . was pulled through some sort of . . . a vortex, maybe? No . . . it was something else . . ."

Randor looked to the doctor once more. The doctor put his hand on Marlena's shoulder. "Lady Marlena Glenn, if you'll sit back and just relax."

Her head snapped up. "A wormhole!" she exclaimed.

Randor stepped forward and gazed at her like she was crazy. "A . . . what?"

"It's a hole that . . . it's a theoretical tunnel through time and space . . . I found one just beyond Earth orbit and it started to . . . I had to . . ." Marlena trailed off. She then grasped Randor arm and looked at him with glazed-over eyes. "There was an accident, wasn't there?"

Randor nodded slowly. "It seems so."

Her hand fell into her lap. Memories began to rush back to her. "My God . . . that planet I saw. It wasn't Earth, was it?"

Randor shook his head. "No. It was Eternia."

Marlena went silent and looked down at her weak hands as they lay in her lap. "I'm on a different world," she said quietly. As soon as she did, all of the stress and the entire experience broke through her and she began to sob. Her hands went her to her face and they grew wet with tears.

Randor felt a sudden urge to wrap his arms around her and hold this woman as she cried. He fought it, and the doctor lead him out of the room.

"She's exhausted," the doctor told Randor outside the door.

"Will she be okay?" wondered Randor.

The doctor nodded. "Yes. Our two peoples seem to be very similar. From what my readings indicate, her normal body temperature seems to be 98.5 degrees, not 99.8 like Eternians. She seems quite healthy. But your highness . . . she's exhausted. She needs to sleep. It's late. Why don't you check up on Man-At-Arms? I'd like to know more about her ship and if there's any indication as to whether or not she's associated with Horde, or maybe another traveler altogether."

"Friend or foe?"

"Yes."

Randor nodded in compliance then took one last gazing look back into the room. Even upset as she was, this Captain Marlena Glenn was still very beautiful.

***

"It's definitely not Eternian," Man-At-Arms said as the salvage truck pulled into one of the huge storage bays. "I can not even begin to tell you where it came from."

Randor perked an eyebrow. "She said something about a place or group called 'nassah.' Has anyone ever heard of that?"

"Not that I know of," Man-At-Arms replied. "You may want to check the historical readings."

Commander Duncan walked over. "Your highness, there's no Horde markings on this ship. Honestly, sire, I've never seen anything like this before. Other than the Horde incursion some fifty-sixty years ago, there's been nothing like it."

"Could it be a ship launched from Etheria?" questioned Randor. "We've all seen the satellite pictures. The vegetation suggests life."

Man-At-Arms shook his head. "There's no evidence of intelligent life on Etheria."

"What about the moon nations, Rohad?" Duncan asked.

Randor shook his head. "Neither Bright Moon or Dark Moon have this kind of technology. And the markings would tell us if they were involved in this." He sighed and stepped towards the crashed alien ship. "She speaks Man Speech."

Man-At-Arms grunted. "Most aliens do. Don't even begin to ask me why, your highness."

"She could very easily be Horde, sire," Duncan told him honestly. "You know the old stories as well as I do. About Hordak, and his betrayal of the Council of Elders . . ."

Randor breathed heavily. "Yes. The truth of it is, Duncan, I'm not sure if I believe that. I will tell you, though, there's another old story I recall about the Horde."

"What's that?"

Randor looked deeply at Duncan. "That during the Horde Incursion lead by Morgoth, it was Castle Grayskull that aided heavily in its ending."

Duncan's heart skipped. "You want me to see the Sorceress?"

"Yes," Randor said, and gave a glance at Rohad. "This may not be Horde, but if it is, I want her to be involved. She may even be able to help us figure out where she came from."

"Are you serious?"

Randor nodded and leaned in close. "If anything good came out of what happened two years ago, it's that I trust the old stories and legends moreso than ever before."

Duncan patted his old friend on the shoulder. "I will go first thing in the morning, then."

***

When Marlena Glenn awoke next, she was sure only a few hours had passed. She looked over at one of the walls and saw there was a window with the curtains drawn. Marlena, feeling woozy, pushed herself out of bed and for the first time since she launched, was on her feet.

She scuffled over to the window and drew open the curtain and opened it. The biggest shock of her life was before her and there was no one word to describe it. 

Below, sprawled out in the moonlight, was a small city. But it was a city unlike any she had seen before. It was so many colors, but mostly only red, pink and salmon. There were statues, bridges, walls, buildings, towers, brick and dirt roads, and all the like. But there were no cars. No planes. No pollution, no sirens, no yelling or screaming or honking. It was so . . . pure.

A huge wall rimmed the city, and it all looked elevated above a huge plain. In the distance, there were mountains that were full of green trees. A river ran through the fields, mighty and beautiful.

And then she looked up and saw the second biggest shock of her life.

"The stars," she whispered. "The stars are different."

The North Star was gone, and all of the constellations were erased the sky, replaced with new formations and new stars. Some were brighter than any on Earth, others were so dim, they could hardly be seen. And there were, much to her completely horror, three moons. One large one and two smaller ones.

"What . . . what is this place?" she questioned in such a low voice. She back away from the window and felt shock filling her every thought. Her body shook and she forced herself back over to the window and she looked out.

"I'm not on Earth," she declared with realization. "This isn't the Earth . . . this is _Eternia_."


	3. Grounded

Chapter Three

"Grounded"

Duncan awoke after a quick sleep. He had been up most of the night, tossing and turning, thinking of what was to happen today. And this was a day he had been looking forward to for a long time. He would once more get to see the Sorceress of Grayskull - something he had longed to do once more.

He dressed quickly and shaved. Duncan paused for the briefest of moments during his shave and wondered for yet another day if he should go for that mustache. He decided against it and made for the stables. Duncan saddled up his horse, Rusher, and was off in a flashing, northbound for the Evergreen Forest.

He immediately recalled their first meeting, nearly two years ago, when Keldor was raiding Castle Grayskull. Duncan felt like, in that moment, that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And ever since, he had had trouble finding a woman that could match the loveliness that was the Sorceress of Grayskull.

At last, as the noon sun began to ride high in the sky, he arrived at the edge of plains that surrounded Castle Grayskull. He paused, his heart thudding a little. Rusher nickered and the two were off once more, and reached the drawbridge of the castle. As soon as they neared it, the drawbridge came down like a huge mouth coming open to devour him into the darkness within.

Duncan hitched Rusher up to an out-cropping of rocks and entered carefully. He was in a very tall foyer, and he was suddenly reminded of the past once more. He continued forth, through a pair of huge, wooden doors and into the throne room.

And there she was, sitting upon her skull-like throne. She smiled smoothly as he entered the chamber, and stood, her feathered outfit ruffling silently around her.

"Commander," she addressed.

"My lady," he replied, and bowed. He had to tear his gaze off from her beautiful blue eyes.

"Rise, soldier of Eternos and speak of why you came to Castle Grayskull," she said to him in that sweet and light voice that he had only his dreams since their last meeting.

He stood up and smiled at her, his heart pounding. A small PANG went through his stomach and any trace of appetite was gone. She was beautiful, and her eyes were . . . mature. Wise. There was nothing like her outside of these walls.

"I have come in the name of King Randor of Eternos."

She smiled and stepped closer. "Do you, Commander? Or shall I call you Duncan?"

"Yes, please. Duncan."

"Then, Duncan, what business has the king have here?"

"Yesterday evening, a ship crashed in our kingdom. The passenger is of an unknown race and the craft she traveled in is unlike any we've seen before. There is concern, of course, that she is part of the Horde. She received minor injuries and the crash seemed accidental (like most crashes), we are weary to trust her."

The Sorceress nodded, and Duncan was pleased with the judgement in her expression. "You are worried that she will work in the same manner as Hordak did in the old stories?"

"Yes."

She turned away from Duncan, in deep thought. "I do not believe she is part of the Horde," she told him. "No, in fact I am sure of it. She is not part of the Horde. This traveler came upon Eternia by accident. Take the traveler to the Elders and they shall uncover her origins and will cast away any doubts you may have."

The Sorceress looked back to Duncan once more and stared very deep into his eyes. He was stunned by the strength he saw within her gentle blues. _I love you_, his mind and heart cried out, and his body seemed to respond in its way, by-and-by.

As if reading his mind - and for he knew, she did - the Sorceress of Grayskull stepped ever so closer to him. The smile left her and she gazed at the handsome young man with an intense expression.

"Return here in three days, Duncan," she told him in a quiet voice. "Return here at the dawn of the day and we shall speak of many tales that need to be told."

"Why?" he asked, though never too certain as to why he would.

She came closer and the Sorceress very gently pressed her lips to his. It was a small kiss and Duncan's body felt stunned by the event. It lasted only a second and the Sorceress drew back.

"Many tales," she repeated. "Many tales that need to be told."

Duncan nodded numbly. "I . . . yes. Three, at dawn."

She smiled in a way that melted Duncan's heart. He left her then, with a fond 'good journey' and rode south towards Eternos.

***

Randor knocked on the door. There was a brief pause, and then it opened. Captain Marlena Glenn stood beyond the threshold, wearing a modest skirt. The doctors had given her a clean bill of health and she was assigned some quarters. Randor, after hearing this, cleared up his schedule for the afternoon and went to see her.

"King Randor, isn't it?" asked Marlena.

"Yes, my lady. I hope the clothes are comfortable."

"Very, though it feels like a while since I've worn a skirt." She noted the king's somewhat embarrassed look. "Sorry. The nurse told me you wanted to show me around? Take me back to my ship?"

"Yes, of course. Right this way, my lady."

Marlena was charmed by Randor, and found herself liking the way he called her 'my lady' like she was an ambassador or delegate. Of course, in a way, she was sort of an ambassador - as the only one from Earth being on Eternia.

She still doubted throughout the morning and last evening before slept took her. These people - how could they speak English if they were really aliens? They all looked human, at that. What if what she saw out the window was a backdrop or screen or something?

But Marlena kept these doubts to herself as she and Randor walked down a number of long corridors and down a few staircases. 

She had noticed some strange things, though - things that didn't make much sense. Most of the men - the ones that looked military with their weapons and armor - all worn belts with furs that went from their hips down to their thighs. It was enough of an oddity for Marlena to speak up about it.

"King Randor," she addressed.

"Yes, my lady?"

"What these furs that are worn around the waists of the - I'm assuming - soldiers?"

Randor grinned. "During a males coming of age when he is fifteen, the father or male guardian of the boy takes him into the woods. It is there that the son and father spend three days and two nights, discussing things that sons and fathers discuss. During this time, the father and the son live off the land. To eat, they must kill an animal. It is the first kill of the boy's life and to honor both the animal and the boy's coming-of-age, a belt is fashioned.

"It is customary for those involved in military or civil services to wear their belts while on duty. Most others keep their belts in their homes, which is not shameful at all. It is all traditional, dating back to the First Age, when Man began to come together in tribes and kingdoms, and the customers began to emerge. It's more ceremonial than anything, really."

Marlena nodded, liking this bit of history - even if it was just about furry pants. "I see," she replied. "Very interesting."

Soon, they arrived at a large set of doors. Randor pressed a few keys - all of which had strange characters that Marlena had never seen before. Could it be that Eternians and humans speak the same language, but don't have the written language? It seemed so implausible, but it stood out to her as the most obvious fact.

The doors slid open, and Marlena caught her first look at the Star Raider. She gasped at the sight. It was now in two pieces, with huge piles of debris around them both. A huge, wielded, and gaping hole was at the cockpit, apparently where she was dragged out.

To her horror . . . it was irreparable. It was so very obvious. She was stuck on this other world - if it was another world!

"Oh God," she muttered.

Randor considered what she said, finding it an odd statement. He passed on from it and stood and watched Marlena as she ran her thin fingers across the crumbled metal of the hull. It was done and over - the ship had been spent.

"From what we can gather, most of the damage it received occurred during your crash. Not during your travels."

Marlena nodded and continued to inspect the wreckage of her once state-of-the-art vessel. She couldn't dwell on this. There had to be a way to fix, denied her mind. There had to be. And to find out how, she needed to find out just what kind of world she was on.

Marlena turned to Randor fully. "Can you tell me more about Eternia?" she asked.

"Of course."

She followed him into another room. This one was small, and had a number of tables coming out from the walls and each table had a small keypad on it. They neared the first one and Randor tapped a few keys.

Much to Marlena's shock, a hologram appeared above the table. A faint memory of watching _Star Wars_ with her 8th grade boyfriend came back to her. She smiled at this memory, because he actually refused to make out with her until the movie was over. Realizing, though, that she was in presence of an apparent king - a handsome king, at that - she blushed a little. Randor, luckily, didn't notice.

"This is Eternia," introduced Randor, his hand waving towards the holographic globe.

On one half of the globe, there was a huge continent that was shaped like an hourglass. The top looked mountainous, leading up all the up the north pole. The middle - which was quite small - apparently had a huge forest. The bottom half looked flat, with the exception of areas.

There was looked like a dessert coming from the bottom half the continent and it led thinly across to another continent. At the halfway point in the dessert, there was a black line encircled the entire globe at that longitude line. 

The other continent was big, but not as big as the other. Yet, despite that, there was a certain vastness to it. There was more on this continent - three separate mountain ranges, a few barren plains, and forest or two.

"This side is the Light Hemisphere," explained Randor as Marlena soaked in the visual before her. He was pointing at the hourglass half of the black line. "There is where Eternos is located."

A red dot began to blink in the middle of the northeastern quarter of the bottom of the hourglass. "The Light Hemisphere is where most of the forces of good is located. There are exceptions, of course, but most of those that want peace are on this side of Eternia. However . . ."

The other half of the globe turned, facing the other half of Eternia. "This is the Dark Hemisphere. Evil dwells here, in this dark place. There is very little good on this half of the planet, and those that war reside here."

From _Star Wars_ to _The Lord of the Rings_, Marlena thought with wonder. Hemispheres devoted to good and evil? It was strange - so very strange. But at the same time, there was a certain amount of pure sincerity coming from Randor. And there was so much she couldn't explain.

"King Randor," came the voice of Commander Duncan from the doorway.

Randor turned to his friend and smiled. "Duncan, come on in."

"Lady Marlena," addressed Duncan, but not without the grace that Randor said it with.

Marlena smiled, not sure what to say. Apparently it didn't matter and Duncan spoke right to Randor.

"The Sorceress said that the Horde are not involved," Duncan assured him. "She says we should meet with the Council of Elders."

Randor smiled a little and clasped Duncan on the shoulder. "Excellent. Thank you, Duncan."

Duncan returned his kings smile and then nodded to Marlena. He left the room. Randor gazed at Duncan as he walked out.

"What is it?" asked Marlena, a little curious.

"I've known Duncan for years. There's something about him today that I can't quite figure out. He seems different, like he's distracted." Randor trailed off, then turned back to Marlena. "My apologies, my lady."

"No problem."

"I must speak with you," Randor told her.

"Haven't we already been doing that?"

"Yes, but of matters that I do not like," he returned honestly. "Eternia has had visitors from both the depths of space and other realms since the First Age. It is nothing new to us. But, there is enemy from the stars that has threatened Eternia twice now. They call themselves the Horde."

"That's what that man, Duncan, that's what he mentioned?"

"Yes. The Horde is a vicious enemy, and in the past, used certain subtleties in attempts to conquer this world," Randor went on to explain. "We have reason to fear them and reason to believe they are not done with Eternia. And though I would trust you, and I do, yes - there is no one way to be completely sure that you are not involved with them."

Marlena nodded. "I understand, trust me. If a ship came crashing down on Earth, there would be a lot of mistrust."

Randor blinked in understanding and then continued. "There is a way to make sure, my lady, and that is to take to the Council of Elders. They are the most powerful beings on Eternia, and came confirm that you do not have Horde allegiances."

"Who was that Sorceress Duncan mentioned?" wondered Marlena.

"A wise woman who fought against the Horde years ago," Randor answered. "This must all be so confusing for you."

"It is," Marlena replied with incredible honesty.

Randor touched her hand. "Well, I hope it becomes easier for you during your stay."

Marlena wondered at that, thinking about this whole situation. Was it just like a vacation? Stay for a few days - weeks, maybe - then leave? But after seeing her ship . . . there was no way leaving was possible. She was here, on this other world and for the first time since her arrival did Marlena actually realize that she may not be leaving.


	4. Dinner with the Gentlemen

Chapter Four

"Dinner with the Gentlemen"

__

Dear Journal:

It's not been since my days as a high school freshman that I wrote or even tried to keep a diary. And I never would have expected to keep one at this age - but, of course, I never expected to be here on another world, so it's all fair, I suppose. I need to write these things out, to record the many things I've learned here on Eternia out.

There are some things that are consistent with the way things are on Earth. The year is twelve months long, with the same names for those months, and the same names for our days. Our languages are the same. There are even some of the same animals here. And, physically, we're nearly identical. But that's where it all ends.

This is a world that has two very different extremes. The technology here is incredible - far superior to anything I've ever seen. They have guns, but those are apparently being replaced by lasers. Lasers! I can't even fathom that on Earth! Their computers are faster than anything NASA has development, and their sensor arrays (!) are stronger than any detection tools on Earth. They have incredible flight technology that stands light-years beyond what we humans have, but the Eternians have barely even considered things that we raced for like Internet and space travel.

And maybe that has to do with the extreme. Sorcery. Magic. When I talked to Man-At-Arms and Commander Duncan about the wormhole, they kept saying it was like a portal created by wizards and sorceresses. That's going to take some getting used to. They talk often about spells and the like. I can't even wrap my mind around something like that!

And then, there's the Council of Elders. I have to go meet them in two days and I honestly have no idea what to expect. I'm worried - I've never met a wizard before and never would have thought I'd been meeting a whole council of them! What are they going to do to me? How will they judge me? I haven't been this nervous since I started off on this venture on Earth.

There are other peoples here on Eternia - and by peoples, I don't mean other people with different skin colors (and if you knew how good it feels to know that this world never had to put up with Nazi's or the KKK, then you'd be in paradise). I mean actual different-looking beings. Bird-Men, humanoid animals . . . how in the world am I going to handle this?

Luckily, I've had Randor with me these past three days, helping me out, and showing me around. He's been quite wonderful, even though I know he's busy. If there's anyone I trust here on this strange, new world, it's King Randor.

Which is something I never thought I'd be writing.

Marlena put down her book and stood up from her bed. These guest quarters were lavish and beautiful, something Marlena was surprised to receive considering the still lingering (but somewhat fleeting) distrust between her and the Eternians. She had nothing to hide, but every concern of those here on Eternia was understandable.

There was knock on the door then, and Marlena went to it at once. A young woman who had the task of being Queen Marlena's aide (Susannah was her name) stood behind the door with a smile.

"Good eve, my lady," Susannah greeted. "The King was wondering if you'd care to have evening dinner with him in the Dinning Hall."

Marlena's eyes widened in mild surprise. "Uh . . . sure. What should I wear?"

Susannah looked over Marlena's current attire. "You are fine wearing what you are, my lady."

"Okay. Just give me a minute to retouch my make-up, well you?"

"Of course, my lady."

Marlena emerged a few moments later and both she and Susannah walked down a long set of stairs towards the throne room.

"What are we having tonight?"

"You'll be able to order when you get to the table," replied Susannah.

"Oh."

Susannah glanced at her charge. "Are you nervous, my lady?"

"A little. I'm still a little unsure of everything here."

Susannah nodded understandingly. "It's alright, my lady. Just relax. It's only dinner."

"You're right, Susannah. I don't know why I'm getting so nervous. I suppose I should get used to it." Marlena laughed a little and turned the corner.

And gasped loudly.

A man stood there. He was tall, and covered in a light, gray fur. His arms were long and his face jutted out a bit like a monkey. At his wrists were two huge, red wings. Other than that, all he wore was a pair of blue (suspenders?) straps that connected to a red honor belt. Only his chin could be seen - he wore a red helmet with black shades trimmed with blue.

"Ah! You must be the alien guest!" said the man with a brillant smile. "My name is King Stratos, but I prefer just Stratos. What is your name?"

". . . um . . ."

Stratos laughed loudly. It was a hearty laugh that came right from his gut. "First time seeing an Avion, eh?"

"I . . . yeah."

Stratos laughed again. "Well, feel free to stare, my lady Marlena! That is your name, isn't it?"

Marlena began to snap out of the shock. "Uh, yeah. I mean, yes. Marlena Glenn."

Susannah stepped in. "This way, my lady." 

She led the pair down a corridor and Marlena attempted to stop staring at Stratos. "Tell me," Stratos wondered, "I am curious about your name."

"Oh? How's that?"

"Your name is Marlena."

"Yes."

"Then what does the 'Glenn' mean? Is it your father's name?"

Marlena thought it over a bit before answering, hoping to give him the easiest answer possible. "Not quite. It's my families name. My father's name was Larry. Glenn was his last name."

"Ah, I think I understand. It's like a second name? One that signifies your family-group?"

Marlena nodded. "Yes. Exactly."

"Curious. Are there birds on your world?"

"Yes. Many."

Stratos smiled with a bit of wonder. "I would so like to see this planet Earth."

At this point, they reached a set of doors. Randor and Duncan stood there, talking. They stood at attention when Susannah, Stratos and Marlena arrived. Susannah greeted the two, then excused herself.

"Ah, Marlena," Randor greeted warmly. "I see you've met Stratos. I was hoping he didn't give you too much of a shock."

Stratos chuckled. "Oh yes, quite a bit."

"Well, can you blame her?!" questioned Duncan with a hefty laugh. "Look at that mug! He could scare the stripes of a razor tiger!"

All three males roared in laughter. Stratos shook his head. "I can only guess at what lady Marlena did when she saw you, young Duncan? It was probably the moment she realized she was facing an alien!"

The three laughed again, and this time, Marlena found herself cracking a bit. An emotional bond grew between the four of them, then, and Marlena enjoyed it.

A few minutes later, Marlena was sipping very warm and very delicious soup that very much reminded her of potato soup, but spicier and with bits of meat in it. Stratos was talking about a new trade route, which was somewhat interesting because it including names for places like The Eye of Zarcan, the Shining Mountains, and the Cliffs of Teeth-Eyes.

"Duncan here is taking a leave of absence tomorrow," Randor said then.

"Oh?" questioned Stratos. "And just where are you headed?"

"Just for a short trip up north," Duncan replied.

Marlena took a minor risk and joined in on the fun. "Are you going to see a lady up north, Duncan?"

Stratos and Randor chuckled a bit, and Marlena noticed a slight but very distinct blush in Duncan's face. It was a lady, Marlena realized. She was a bit glad that the conversation moved away from the joke and onto a subject that Marlena was surprised to come up.

"So," Stratos said, "what can you tell us about Earth, my lady Marlena?"

Randor grunted as Marlena paused before speaking.

"It's a . . . ah . . . complicated world. I don't know where to start. It's different from Eternia. Very different, but in some ways . . . not so much. I don't know, really, how to describe it."

"What region did you come from?" asked Duncan, leaning forward and interlocking his fingers above his empty plate.

"A city called New Berlin, in the state of Ohio. Ohio is part of the country called the United States of America. It's kinda like a kingdom, I guess."

"I see," Randor noted.

"It was not a big city, but it was bigger than some. We lived out on a farm just on the outskirts. At night, my sister and I used to lay out in our backyard and gaze at the stars. She'd always try and tell me what stars were what, but I often ignored her. The stars were these fantastic, wonderful things. They were full of mystery and adventure. And I wanted a part of it."

"And that's when you decided you wanted to become a traveler of the stars?" asked Randor.

"Sort of," Marlena replied and continued. "Mankind had yet to get passed our own moon, let alone any other stars. Until now, that is. No, I'm the first one leave the solar system. Proud of that, too, in my own way. The first one to ever meet someone not from Earth."

She glanced at the three of them briefly as she told them the short version of her career. And while she had the attention of both Stratos and Duncan, it was Randor who seemed the most fascinated with her. In fact, the more she talked and the more he seemed interested, the more she started to wonder if there was a little more than just fascination here.

"So you were a sort of hero on your planet," summed Randor.

"Of sorts, yeah," Marlena returned. "Although, it seems like the entire experiment failed completely."

"And they think you're gone," Duncan said glumly.

Marlena nodded sadly. That thought haunted her in the hours before sleep and when it came to her now, she had to fight a terrible sadness. She did so and swiftly.

"I'm sorry," apologized Duncan, noting the touch of sadness in her eyes. "That was stupid of me."

Marlena mustered a smile. "Don't worry about. It's only the truth."

Stratos cleared his throat. "How much of Eternia have you seen?" he asked.

"Um, not much. Why?"

Stratos glanced at Randor. The King nodded a bit and then Stratos said. "Come with, my lady Marlena."

The others walked with Marlena and Stratos out to a balcony. It was there Stratos picked up a jetpack and put on his backstraps.

"I will show some of Eternia," Stratos told her, and he outstretched his arms.

Marlena realized what was happening, and reluctantly decided she should go for it. She stepped forward and immediately engulfed in Stratos strong embrace. It was a weird thing, but as soon as she heard his wings flap a bit and the jetpack roar to life, her attention was turned elsewhere.

The city of Eternos was displayed her and she and Stratos circled. It really was a beautiful city, so unlike anything she had seen before. They left the city that stood on a huge plateau and she saw the rest of the area. 

There was the River Eternos, that flowed just west of the city. To the southwest was a small pocket of mountains. To the west were, open plains full of fertility and life. To the north were a series of sloping hills. To the east were spots of trees and forests.

Marlena had been flying before, but this was so unlike anything she ever experienced. It was in these moments, as Stratos carried her over the immediate terrain and the city and Palace of Eternos, that she realized that she truly, and finally was on Eternia.


	5. Mythology and Truest Love

Chapter Five

"Mythology and Truest Love"

Duncan saddled Rusher, and then he and his steed went north. 

Duncan's mind, like his heart, thundered. It thundered with a sensation, and the image that was forever linked now with that sensation. The Sorceress of Castle Grayskull. Her soft, gentle face; and those eyes that were filled with wisdom and maturity. Her graceful and powerful hands and fingers. Her lovely, soft lips . . .

The same lips that gave him that first peck. The small and sweet kiss that caused the small sparks of affection to ignite into an inferno of love.

True love, at that.

This was true love that Duncan and the Sorceress had emersed themselves into. Duncan had no doubt that she returned his feelings for her. This was true love at one of its best - early, just before the pure confessions of feelings were announced upon the other in one way or another. He felt both heavy and light at the mere thought of her and that small thing they shared. Duncan was completely ensnared by the amazing emotions that coursed through him.

True love at one of its best, sincerely.

It was still in the pre-dawn hours when Duncan entered into the Evergreen Forest. He would be early, as most men are in those very first days of love. But he knew that the Sorceress would not mind, as if some new sense told of her thoughts and feelings to him. There was still a lot to learn about the other, and that was a great joy for any early lovers.

A great joy that Duncan and the Sorceress would have this day.

Just as the sun came over the horizon, Duncan came upon Castle Grayskull in all its glory. He gasped at its mythical might, but also realized he was deeply in love with its sworn protector. A strange . . . disenchanting feeling came over Duncan right then, and a sudden doubt struck him.

Was this right? Did she really love him? Was this true love?

As if to answer his interior question, the drawbridge opened and closed the space between the bridge and the entrance. Duncan tied Rusher to a nearby rock and fed him some grains. He then entered into the foyer, and then into the throne room.

The Sorceress stood in the middle, grinning like a schoolgirl. It was a strange sight, for someone known in legend and with such obvious power, to be smiling like that. Strange, indeed, but Duncan liked it. A lot.

"Three days, at dawn. And early, at that, Commander Duncan, son of Stephan."

"I was hoping to have but just a few extra moments to spend with you," Duncan replied.

Sorceress laughed lightly. "And what if I had not let you in, then? If I had until the exact time I told you to come and not one moment earlier?"

Duncan grinned and stared at her stunning beauty. "Then I would stand outside and wait for the time that you would let me in."

"I see, then," Sorceress replied.

At that moment, Rusher came clomping into Castle Grayskull. But before Duncan could scold the animal, the Sorceress spoke up.

"I am telepathically guiding your animal into some stables that are within the lower chambers of Grayskull. It is there he will rest and relax. You worked it hard to get here."

"I would have worked it harder, but you are right. Rusher needs to rest. You enjoy animals?"

"When one changes into an eagle, one appreciates animals far more."

Duncan blinked. "You can actually change like that? I thought it just an illusion. I've heard of changing and transforming before, but I - "

The Sorceress giggled maturely. "It seems we have much to discuss, Duncan," she told him. She walked right next to him and took his hand. Their fingers interlocked in the grip. "Come, and walk with me through these lonely corridors and silent chambers. For I have much to share with you."

The pair left the throne room and went up a nearby staircase. "What is it you want to share with me?"

"Secrets. Secrets that haven't been shared with anyone in many years. Anyone that is not part of Grayskull, that is."

"What do you mean?"

They reached the top of the stairs and began to walk aimlessly down the corridor. At this point, their hands released. "There is much I can not tell you," she said to him. "But there is much I can. And it all began with Hordak . . ."

Duncan straightened. "Hordak?"

She nodded, her mind drifting away into the past. "What you know is only half the truth, Duncan. Hordak was the son of Lord Nova, leader of the Horde. They conquered their own planet, Horde World, and hoped to build an empire. Lord Nova sent forth scouts to long distant planets. Hordak was one of these scouts and he landed on Eternia nearly 1,000 years ago."

"He claimed to be a traveler, correct? Much like Lady Marlena," Duncan assumed.

"Yes. But unlike Marlena Glenn, Hordak was full of lies. His ship was destroyed, causing him to be stranded on Eternia. But he was indeed the one that destroyed it. Hordak went to the Council of Elders and asked to become one of their apprentices. He did so, and gained much power and information. The Council of Elders suspected nothing."

"Until he betrayed them, after the Snake-Men Wars."

"Not quite, my dear," the Sorceress told him. "King Hiss rose to power at Snake Mountain, and demanded the destruction of the Council of Elders. Hordak aided the Council of Elders in fighting against the Snake-Men, because King Hiss' plans were against his. But there was another, one that stood for light and justice."

Duncan perked an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Who indeed."

It was then, Duncan realized that he had arrived at the Halls of Secrets. The great doors opened and Duncan was once more shown this incredible chamber. The Sorceress led him to the vault at the end of the chamber. As the two neared it, the vault came unlocked and it clanged open.

"Who was this other, Sorceress?"

"He-Ro," replied the keeper of Castle Grayskull.

Duncan's eyes widened. "He-Ro? But . . . I thought he was just a myth. A legend."

"No. He was real. It is from his name that we have the word 'hero.'"

"Yes, I know that. But I don't understand. He-Ro was real?"

"Oh, very much so."

Duncan gulped. Just how old was the Sorceress? Did she actually know He-Ro? 

"What happened then?" he asked, not yet brave enough to ask the age question - although part of him felt like the answer would come soon.

They walked across the length of the chamber and then they reached the vault from which Keldor stole the Swords of Darkness and Deception. Two boxes still remained there, and Duncan assumed they held the two blades that served the good and light of Eternia. The Sorceress lifted a golden staff from the bottom of the merle within.

"This was He-Ro's Staff of Power," she explained. "You see, He-Ro was known by a different name, Duncan."

"Huh?"

"This Staff of Power was binded with the strength, magic, and power of Castle Grayskull. It was given to one that could stand above all others in this time of chaos and war that King Hiss had caused. It was given to Prince Gray, the long-lost heir to Eternos. With the Staff of Power, Prince Gray was able to become He-Ro."

"He-Ro and King Gray were one and the same?" questioned Duncan.

"Yes. And when Hordak, the Elders, and He-Ro banished King Hiss and his Snake-Men into the Void, it was both Gray and He-Ro that were killed on that day."

Duncan rubbed his chin. "That's . . . that's tough to wrap my head around."

"I supposed it is," the Sorceress replied and eyed the Staff of Power with respect. She replaced it on the bottom of the merle. "And it was after the end of the Snake-Men Wars and the death of He-Ro that the Council of Elders discovered a horrible imbalance in the natures of Good and Evil."

"What was causing this imbalance? Hordak?"

"No. It was the Great Towers."

"Ah yes," Duncan returned with another nod. "Another legend of the old times."

"Indeed. The Great Towers had forced Good and Evil to come into conflict. There was another, at the root of it all, but that shall not be spoken about here. Not yet." That last part was cryptic and hard, and Duncan knew that he didn't dare question it.

"How did the imbalance get resolved?"

The Sorceress waved her hands towards the two remaining boxes. "Four ancient blades were retrieved. After the combined power of the Council of Elders and their apprentices banished the Great Towers, the power of the Staff of Power was transferred into these swords. The Council of Elders reforged the swords, then, with the Sorceress at the time."

Duncan perked an eyebrow. "At that time?"

"One moment, Duncan." He nodded and she continued. "These swords were then rechristened. For the side of Good and Light, there was now the Sword of Power and the Sword of Protection. For the side of Darkness and Evil, there was the Sword of Darkness and the Sword of Deception. Do you understand?"

Duncan nodded. "Yes. I believe so."

"It was at this time that, right before and right after the four swords were recreated and empowered, that the Council began to suspect Hordak's true intentions. They kept these swords in secret, and no one questioned them. But when Hordak learned that the Council of Elders had begun to learn his true agenda, he struck out. He murdered all of the apprentices, and then fled Eternia through a portal when the Council overpowered him."

"And that was the end of Hordak, then," Duncan assumed.

"Yes, you are correct. But it was not the end of the Horde on Eternia."

"The Horde Incursion."

She nodded. "Come with me, Duncan."

The Sorceress took his hand once more and the two walked out the Hall of Secrets. As they left, the vault closed and locked, followed by the doors themselves.

The two walked in silence down the corridor and soon arrived at the highest chamber in one of the front towers. They sat at a small wooden table next to a large, glass window. Duncan was shocked to see gray clouds moving in from the east. What had started out to be such a beautiful day was starting to look like it would be drenched in rain.

"I am going to fetch some food and some drink, Duncan. Remain here, Duncan, for there are things in this castle that are not safe for mortals such as yourself." She said the last sentence with an amusing smile.

He nodded a bit and returned the smile. As soon as she left the room, he breathed heavily. So far, it had been pretty good. She spoke with such wisdom and grace and at times, Duncan felt uncomfortable in her presence. Not just uncomfortable - but also very intimidated. The Sorceress talked about things as if she had been there first hand to see. Things that, for years, Duncan considered to be just legends. Of course, two years ago, he was sure that SHE was nothing more than legend and myth.

But she was a beautiful and very enchanting woman. And all that wisdom and grace that she spoke with only made her more attractive to him. He was in love with her, of course, and Duncan was sure he always would be.

The Sorceress returned with a silver tray with a stack of cakes and crackers in its center, with two cups on the sides. She set it down on the table, and then sat down across from him. He felt a familiar flutter in his stomach at her pleasant smile.

To ease his obvious awkward nervousness, the Sorceress lifted one of the cakes and took a gentle bite into it. Duncan found this, as most young men in love did, another reason to enjoy her company.

After finishing the cake and as Duncan finally began his first, the Sorceress spoke at last. "Have you heard of Noella?"

"I think so," he replied. "A small village, right? Beyond the southwest borders of Eternos. Wasn't it among those taken by Morgoth?"

"Yes, it was."

He swallowed a gulp of tea from his cup. "What about it?"

"I was born and raised there."

"What?!"

Her soft blue eyes widened a little and she gave a small laugh. "You seem so shocked."

"I am, I guess. It's just . . . I don't know much about you, I suppose."

The Sorceress reached out and placed her hand atop his. "I will tell then, about my life. It is a simple story, but one that is . . . very important."

Duncan squeezed her hand in his. "I want to hear it." He looked at her, just as the rain began to drop outside. Even in the dimmed sunlight that came through the window, he was in awe at just how beautiful she was. Her eyes sparkled in blue, and her soft face cast no shadow was perfect.

There was a moment of silence that was neither of awkwardness nor of a lull in the conversation. It was a moment of silence that was full mutual love and admiration of the other. This was the moment that would stay with them throughout the rest of their lives.

After a time (seconds? minutes? hours?), the Sorceress pulled hand back and began to speak. 

"Noella."

"Right."

She sipped at her tea to wet her dried mouth. "The Horde restructured themselves after the demise of Lord Nova. Horde Prime, his oldest son, took command and sent out new invasion forces. He sought Eternia, believing that the planet would be unprepared for invasion since it had been so long since Hordak's time here. Horde Prime sent Morgoth, a terrible giant and incredible wizard."

"Fifty years ago."

"Yes. Morgoth earned the respect of some of those on the Dark Hemisphere and launched an attack on the Light Hemisphere. He took a number of villages and razed two kingdoms before the Council of Elders and Eternos managed to stop his armies."

"And the power of Grayskull, as some of the stories go," Duncan told her.

"Yes," she said, a smile forming on her lovely lips. But as she started to talk once again, the smile dimmed. "I was born and raised in Noella. In the final months of his campaign, Morgoth had grown power-hungry and began snatching up any and all villages within his grasp. Noella was one of the them. I was thirteen and the assault cost me the lives of my parents."

Duncan frowned. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged, frowning as well. Then, she continued. "After Noella fell, those that remained of us were rounded up into a prison camp outside of the village. It was there that an old man told me of the legend of Castle Grayskull. He spoke to me of its power and might and how when Eternia was in great need, it would appear."

"Which, as we know now at Eternos, is wrong."

"Yes, indeed. But that didn't matter then, you see. I managed to escape the Horde's prison camp and fled to the north. I was bound and determined to find Castle Grayskull. It didn't matter what happened to me on the way there, I just knew that I had to find it. I didn't know why I knew it was north, only that I was drawn there.

"A full month after I left Noella, I went stumbling into the Evergreen Forest. And it was there - or, here, rather - that I found Castle Grayskull. The drawbridge was opened and within was the previous Sorceress."

"There was a Sorceress before you?" Duncan asked, completely fascinated by this secret history of both Eternia and the woman he now loved.

"Yes. Her name was Koduc Ungl. And it was her time to give up the mantle of being the Sorceress. And my turn to take it up."

"Just like that?"

"I had nothing else in my life, Duncan. My home had been burned to the ground, my parents killed. I had no other relatives, no family. Koduc Ungl made it also clear that the power I would receive would allow me the strength to halt Morgoth's advance."

"What happened then?"

"I stepped through what is called the Pool of Power," she told him. "I can not show you its location, however, because it will not be called upon until the time comes."

Duncan understood and continued to gaze at this remarkable woman. She told him now about how she ventured outside Castle Grayskull and used her powers to toss Morgoth into a prison constructed out of a Wheel of Fire. Duncan had always been curious why Morgoth had vanished at the end of the Horde Incursion.

"When I returned to Castle Grayskull, I was informed that my powers could never be used outside of the castle walls. I can only leave Castle Grayskull in my eagle form."

"Wait! That means you can never leave here? Never?" Duncan questioned, his heart sinking fast at the idea of never taking her to Eternos or to run through lush fields together.

The Sorceress looked away and then felt Duncan's hands fall upon hers and hold on. "In a fashion, my dear Duncan." (He noted this was the first she had used the word 'dear' when referring to him)

"What do you mean?"

There was a small crash of thunder outside before she answered. The Sorceress looked out the window, as if regarding it like a threat. She looked to him then, the sound of the rain all around them in this high tower.

"Duncan, there was another reason I asked you to come here . . ."


	6. On the Horizon

NOTE: Yes, I'm back at last. And for some reason, is not allowing me to post astrekies for scene breaks. Therefore, they shall be replaced with dashes. This chapter is a shorty, but a goody. On ward . . .

Chapter Six: "On the Horizon"

"Duncan, there was another reason I asked you to come here."

She blushed a little and Duncan cocked his head to the side. "What is it?" he wondered, heart pounding. What was she going to say? Nervousness mixed with anxiety and lust. She wet her lips and began to open her mouth.

And when she spoke . . .

"Duncan, I've fallen in love with you."

. . . a noise like a thousand heart beats filled his mind. Lightning flashed outside as if in celebration of those words.

Commander Duncan, son of Stephan, said nothing at first. And then . . . he spoke.

"I love you, too. I love you so much. I've loved you since the first time I saw you. When I rescued you."

"I've been watching you ever since. Not all the time, but from afar, I've gazed upon you. Every moment, every time I saw you, my heart cried out to you, Duncan. I love you!"

He stood up. "I couldn't wait for our next meeting. I could never get out of my head. For the past two years, you've been with me. No other woman could change my mind."

She stood up as well. They both walked up to each other, their hands on each other's arms. Duncan swept her into his arms, his hands pressed firmly against her feathery outfit. Her face lifted up and the two kissed. The kiss was passionate and deep. A beautiful and bountiful thing that would forever remain in their memories as the first real kiss of their relationship.

After they broke, they paused and held the other tenderly. Then, there was a second kiss, then a third, and after the fourth, they were sitting on a loveseat on the other side of the room. A fifth kiss . . . a sixth . . .and then they stopped counting. Passion grew within them, like a beautiful yet terrible inferno that begged to be released.

Duncan slowly and sexually moved away from her mouth and began to kiss at her jaw and neck.

"Duncan," moaned the Sorceress both hotly, but reluctantly. She pulled away quite harshly (harsher than she wanted to). "Duncan, no. I'm sorry."

Duncan, his body wanting hers so very badly, but his mind completely open and respectful, halted. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. It is just . . . we must speak."

Duncan nodded and leaned back. The Sorceress straightened her skirt. "The things I told you, I told you because I loved you and I knew I could respect and trust you. All that was exchanged today must remain in the greatest of confidence. They must not be told to anyone. Do you swear this?"

"I swear," he replied with a serious face. It was a face she knew she could trust.

"And this is the most important thing, my love," the Sorceress told him then. "For this could spell the doom of Eternia if it was learned."

He drew a bit closer. "Go ahead."

"On the fifth of April, the Spirit of Grayskull leaves the castle for one full year. During that year, I am released from my sacred bounds that keep me here. I have minimal power during the course of that year, and can shed myself of this garb. I will be as normal as you and your friends and family. Do you understand?"

"I do," he said, excitement growing.

"Good. It is upon this day, on this fifth day of the fourth month of this twentieth year, that I shall be yours to love as you will. But until then, I must remain . . . as I have."

"On the April fifth, I will be here to love you if you will have me."

"And I will, dear Duncan, I will."

So, the two sat and they talked as young lovers do. Of things past and of things scantly of the future (not too much, for there is always worry of spoiling the future). The things that young lovers talk about. Such a wonderful day this shall be for the pair - for what they have felt this day shall forever remembered.

------------------

Though it traveled far slower than Marlena's spacecraft, the nuclear reactor still drifted through the wormhole, being taken by cosmic momentum. It tumbled continuously through the wormhole, and would have been eventually taken to Eternia - if not for its terrible fate. A group of photons penetrated the reactor.

The explosion rippled throughout the wormhole, sending heavy amounts of radiation that would soon by filtered out by the time/space vortex. Neither Earth nor Eternia would detect such radiation. However, the sudden explosion would cause a spike in radiation, which would then produce a ripple. Eternian nor Earth sensors would be able to record it - but the sensors of another alien civilization, perhaps . . .

"Secondary Inspector Darkney!" yelled out one of the lieutenants from his station.

Darkney spun and turned to the operator. "What is it?"

"The sensor array has detected the origin of the radiation spike. Sir, it's . . . it seems to be . . ."

"What?" demanded Darkney. "What is it, boy?"

"It's coming from a wormhole. The center of a time/space vortex."

Secondary Inspector Darkney looked down at the coordinates. While one end of the wormhole could not be identified, the other end could.

"Contact Horde World - at once!"

-------------------------

"It's a wormhole, sir," reported Darkney. Above him was a huge form hidden in fog and flashing energy. Horde Prime, the black heart of the Horde Empire. A claw, gigantic and robotic waved before Darkney.

"Tell me where it is," Horde Prime commanded.

"The one end is far across the known universe, beyond our sensor capabilities. However, the second is a world we are quite familiar with."

Secondary Inspector Darkney pressed a button on the computer in his hands. A series of coordinates appeared, followed by a hologram of Eternia. Behind the fog and energy, Horde Prime's green eyes flared open.

"Eternia."

"Indeed, sir."

Horde Prime went silent. Thoughts turned his evil mind, whirring and clicking like a machine. Plans built, fell, and were rebuilt. Ideas formed and then reformed. Conclusions arrived, fled.

"Wormholes are rare."

"Yes, master."

"And we found a stable wormhole."

"Yes, master."

"And stable wormholes are quite rare, and can be studied, and hopefully - duplicated." Horde Prime's voice was horrible, sounding like granite running across marble.

"Yes, master."

"But to gain access, we would need to conquer Eternia," Horde Prime concluded.

"Indeed, master. The last invasion failed fifty years ago. Hordak's invasion fell apart 1,000 years ago."

Horde Prime paused once more in heavy thought, then spoke again. "Is it worth it?"

Secondary Inspector Darkney's fingers ran across his computer pad, calculating numbers, forming scenarios, and comparing and contrasting. In the end, he turned to his master.

"It is. We would need a massive military force and a headquarters on the so-called Dark Hemisphere. Also, it may be a good idea to place in command someone with heavy experience on Eternia. With Morgoth banished to another dimension, the answer seems obvious."

Horde Prime snarled. "Hordak. My pitiful brother."

Secondary Inspector Darkney went to work once more, eyes quickly flying over the results on his small screen. "Eternia is hard to conquer, my master. The world is divided with a Dark and Light Hemisphere. The power of Good is strong, however . . . if Hordak is able to rile and command the forces of Evil from the Dark Hemisphere, there will be a chance it break the armies of Good. Hordak has experience, despite his failure. He has also had a lot of success since then, conquering nearly fifty worlds and only losing three."

Horde Prime paused once more, thinking long and hard on his young brother, considering all of the Darkney's words and stats.

He spoke then, loud like thunder, in simple declaration of a war that would thousands of light-years away and, like all wars, would contain tragedy and death. "Eternia must be taken. Because we failed before. Because of the homeworld. Because . . . I want it. Horde Prime . . . demands it."


	7. Turning Points

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter contains some seriously graphic stuff. If you're not a big fan of blood and gore, I recommend you skip the scene after the first. It's not pretty. If you want a summary, just e-mail me and I'll let you know what you missed. Thanks! - thew40

Chapter Seven - "Turning Points"

The days of February were fading now, and March was on the horizon. The Kissing Moon Festival, which was when Brightmoon and Darkmoon begin to cross as if kissing, and the seasons changed from Winter to Spring - also kissing. The snow, what little there was that fell on Eternos, had long since melted and the crops were just beginning to be sown.

Marlena Glenn, Earth's first visitor to Eternia, nervously watched as the preparations outside the Palace were beginning to take place. Today was the day, the day she had been dreading more than other. Weak knees and butterflies in her stomach had been following her for the past three days and today, they were worse than others. Today was the day she was going to see the Council of Elders.

At least King Randor would be with her.

He had been very comforting and more than a little accommodating, by Earth standards (which seemed to fit with Eternian standards, as well).

There was a knock on the door. Not surprising, it was Susannah, Marlena's aide during her stay so far. A wonderful and kind woman, Susannah had come at last to take Marlena to the transport that would then take her to the Hall of Wisdom.

"Are they ready?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Okay then."

Susannah, detecting Marlena's apprehension, smiled gingerly. "Nothing to be worried about, my lady. The Council of Elders have been the guiding force here on Eternia for nearly a thousand years. I'm sure they will find nothing wrong with your presence here."

"I hope not. I'm not just . . . on my world, sorcery is usually just tricks in carnivals and in fairy tales. Never in my life would I actually have believed that I would be taken to a whole council of wizards and mistresses!"

"You have nothing to fear. Put your apprehension and reluctance aside, my lady. As long as you have told us the truth, all will be well."

Marlena paused. "You believe me, don't you? You believe that I'm not from those Horde people, right?"

"I do not believe you are, my lady. But that does not convince everyone,"

Marlena smiled a little, thinking about just who this little test would affect. King Randor, she suspected, and a vicious little thought came to her. What if all this attention he had been paying her was actually his way of determining if she was some sort of evil agent? This thought smoldered within her, sparking some anger and resentment.

"Good morning, Lady Marlena."

On cue, there was King Randor, brown hair fluttered around his broad, friendly face.

"Sire," Marlena replied, hoping none of that sudden resentment was apparent. It needed to be kept hidden and subtle.

"I will be accompanying you," Randor told her.

"I have no doubt, sire."

Randor grimaced inwardly, but said nothing. Together, Susannah, Randor and Marlena traveled down the corridor. After a little while, they arrived at the hanger bay, where Duncan stood waiting for them.

"All set?" he asked, a smile plastered on his face.

King Randor gave him a funny looking over. "What's so funny?"

Duncan tilted his head upwards, as if the day was the finest ever. "Nothing's funny," he replied dreamily. "Just letting my mind wander."

Randor scoffed. "You're not the first one to fall in love, you know?"

Duncan laughed a little and hopped into the pilot's seat of the Hover Transport. "Please, your majesty, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Marlena attempted a small smile, but it didn't last more than a few seconds. She got into the back of the Hover Transport with Susannah. The Hover Transport lifted off the deck of the Hanger Bay and blasted out the doors, into the blue sky and went northward.

The view was nice, though nowhere near as intense as the trip with Stratos had been. They passed over the River Eternia, following it as it flowed south and they went north. It hid in trees and was opened up in fields and plains, but they followed it. Every now and then, there would be a fisherman at the side, or kids splish-splashing, or boat-riders using the River Eternia for the day. It reminded Marlena of the Mississippi River.

Her gaze broke from it when she saw that the River Eternia flowed into a huge lake. And on the other side of that lake was structure of pure white stone, standing into the sky as massive towers. It was a beautiful thing, giving off a soft-blue light. Marlena, who had seen many skyscrapers in her life, had never seen anything quite like this. She wondered what it would look like at night and realized it would probably light up the night sky in a way that Cleveland and New York City never would (being the only two cities she had been at after sunset).

They landed in front of the Hall of Wisdom, far from the edge of the lake and Marlena never felt more intimidated in her life. Not even when she went into space on an inferno of blazing thrust with a nuke ten feet from her back. This was the most intimidating moment of her entire life.

The Hall of Wisdom stood before them. Stairs led up to huge platform where the main doors sat. Statues of the Elders lined the exterior walls. Pillars kept the overhang above in place and were lined with gold, like the domes of some of the towers. Marlena and the group walked up the stairs. Her heart thundered in her chest and she just wanted to get this all over with.

Two guards stood at the huge, golden doors. They nodded at Randor and his party and the doors parted. Randor led Marlena, Duncan, and Susannah into the foyer. With the foyer were fifty small, human-sized statues. One, she noted, was covered in a huge, white sheet. She wondered briefly who this could be, but the thought was a brief one.

The two before them opened and within was the Council of Elders.

Duncan and Susannah stopped. Susannah gave Marlena a smile and gripped her shoulder to reassure her. It didn't help, but Marlena appreciated it.

Randor and Marlena stepped forward a little, right before the opened doors. "I want you to know that I'm only doing this because we've had bad experience before. I trust you."

Those words were nothing to Marlena . . . until she looked into Randor's eyes and suddenly knew how much he meant them. He does trust me, she thought valiantly. A burst of bravery exploded within Marlena Glenn. She kissed him quickly on the cheek, then turned and walked into the council chamber.

It was a huge round room, the ceiling high above her illuminated by an eerie light. The light, she then realized, was coming from the Elders themselves. The Elders sat, floating above big pedestals beneath large balconies and in between two large sets of stairs.

They all looked different, some very old, some very young. Some very tall, some very small, some fat, some skinny. Some female, some male. There were twenty-five in all, making up a semi-circle and the center one was the obvious oldest of them. He was also the one that spoke before all the others.

"Welcome!" he told Marlena in a friendly manner. "You must be Captain Marlena Glenn of the planet Earth. How very extraordinary! You are the first Earthling to come to Eternia! Welcome, welcome!"

Marlena found herself grateful for such excitement and such friendliness from the old man. "Council of Elders," she addressed, and bowed a little, "thank you for seeing me."

"Nonsense," the old man returned. "My name is Eldor, leader of the Council of Elders. While many may have suspicions about you, I have very little to none. Sit, my dear, and tell us about Earth."

It was the first time she saw a chair sitting in front of the Council of Elders. She walked to it and sat down. "What would you like to know?"

Eldor chuckled, and so did a few others. Everyone's eyes were on her. A young lady at Eldor's left spoke.

"My name is Ali, Captain Glenn, and I'm curious about your family. What are they like?"

It was a question that shocked Marlena beyond compare. "My family? Um, they're . . . well, where should I start?"

And that's what happened. For the next hour, Marlena told them stories about her family. About out of state summer trips and warm Christmas dinners while it snowed outside. About her sister and how much they both loved and hated each other in that bizarre sibling way. About her parents and how much they gave for her.

There were questions, of course, but none of them were what Marlena expected. Not a one was asked about military or about governments or the 'Horde' or anything like that. She told them, as the second hour started, about her career and the time she spent in college and then in the air force, and then how she became the youngest astronaut in history.

Not long after the third hour began, did Eldor press his old hands together, bringing an end to the session.

"I must say, this has been a very pleasant visit, my dear," Eldor said to her. "One of the finest we have had in quite a long time. I think we all agree with that, don't we?"

There were pleasant nods from all of them.

"Thank you," Marlena replied, amused.

"I apologize, truly, but I am afraid we'll have to stop here. We have a lot of business to attend to."

Marlena stood up. "I understand. Thank you. Thank you all."

She was about to head for the door, when Eldor raised his hand passively. "Wait, just one moment, Captain Glenn. I do have one more question to ask you."

Marlena turned around. "What is it?"

Eldor smiled with mild amusement. "This is just really a formality, but there are few people worried about it. A few less now than there were. You're not a Horde emissary, are you?"

Much to her own surprise, Marlena Glenn smiled. "Of course not."

The Elders all smiled then, and looked to each other reassuringly. "Excellent!" cried out Eldor. "A job well done. You have pleasant day and stop by any time!"

Marlena bowed a little once more. "Thank you! Thank you!"

The doors opened once more and she joined Susannah, Duncan and Randor in the foyer. "How did you do?" asked Randor.

"Good, I think. Definitely not what I expected at all."

"Good to hear," Duncan replied.

"Indeed. Nice to know you're not a spy," Susannah said with a calm smile.

Just then, there was a voice that carried through the doorway. It was Eldor. "King Randor! Can you and Command Duncan come in here for just a moment?"

The pair glanced at each other, then entered the main hall. The doors thundered shut behind them, seperating them from Marlena and Susannah.

"Good news," Eldor said in a business-like tone, "Captain Marlena Glenn has nothing to do with the Horde."

Randor nodded. "I already knew that, but thank you."

Eldor smiled at him like he knew something the king didn't. "Good. However, we are sensing something that may have some baring on you."

"What is it?"

"Keldor. Our telepathy detects something . . . is about to occur that will shift the direction of his - "

Randor put his hand up. "Randor has divorced himself from the royal family. I want nothing more of him."

Eldor nodded. "If that is what you wish. But I warn you, King Randor, that you have far from seen the last of your youngest brother. That is all, though we should have a word or two with Commander Duncan."

Duncan gulped and his face flushed. Randor gave him a confused and curious look. Duncan shrugged. King Randor turned around and walked out of the main hall. When the doors shut once more, Eldor spoke to Duncan.

"True love is amazing thing, Commander. But it also brings great heartbreak. While we are happy for you and the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull, we also know that there is trouble on the horizon. Be ready for it."

Duncan stood tall and proud alone to the Elders. "I am prepared for anything."

Eldor gave him a reluctant glance. "Perhaps."

------------------

Monteeg watched from the horizon as the village burned. Something went wrong, he knew it, but not because of the fire. Because of the fact that the fire was happening too damn early. It was hardly sundown, and the flames were supposed to be lit twenty minutes from now. Something went wrong and General Lursor - who had only grown more and more disgruntled since Eternos - was going to point the finger at who he believed was the source: Keldor.

The thing that Monteeg didn't like about that was that Lursor was most likely right. Keldor, though strong-willed and loyal to evil acts, was a klutz. Between his damnable weak heart and his lack of basic training, Keldor was a constant liability. He would have to prove himself soon . . . very soon, Monteeg suspected.

Lursor arrived with his party then. Ten of them went, now there were only seven, two of which were being carried. Keldor and Lursor stepped towards Monteeg, heaving big bags of stolen goods.

"The raid was a disaster!" shouted Lursor. "Barely any riches! And it's his fault!"

He pointed an ugly finger at Keldor. The fallen prince stood his ground. He dropped his bag of returns and pulled out his blade. "Stay your tongue or I'll slice it off!" Keldor threatened, Sword of Darkness gleaming in the early moonlight.

Lursor laughed heavily. "Another useless threat is a string of them! Face facts, boy, no one believes you any more!"

Keldor glanced to Monteeg. The human leader of the Orc pack nodded. "His words are true, Keldor. You threats mean nothing to anyone."

Lursor jerked his head to Monteeg. "See? Not even your beloved mentor believes you! You want to show us you mean what you say, prove it!"

"What?" Keldor questioned, and once more looked to Monteeg.

"I'm tired of fighting your battles, Keldor. The time has come to face this on your own."

Keldor took in a deep breath. He was already exhausted from the raid, his chest aching as it did more and more everyday. The Sword of Darkness was lifted into a far more defensible position. "Then be it. Draw your sword."

General Lursor let loose a horrible laugh and waved his arms at the other Orcs. "Listen to him!" he yelled. "Listen to him! He speaks like a Prince! A weakling prince!" He laughed again and then steady his beady yellow eyes on Keldor. "You're not even good enough to be a human, and here you are trying to be an Orc! Monteeg has barely mastered both!"

Monteeg made no rebuttal, only grunted a little. Keldor, however, felt his rage break another barrier. The Sword of Darkness dropped from his hands and his violet cloak was unhooked from around his neck.

"I am through with you, Lursor! You think you matter to me? YOU DON'T! FACE ME, THEN, HAND-TO-HAND!"

Lursor roared in laughter. "Isn't your puny little hard too much for me? Hahahaha!"

"I will kill you, Lursor. You've done nothing but mock me since I joined you. Tonight you die."

The Orc pulled away his weapons and let them fall to the ground. "Fine, then little boy. I will always remember you for those words because they shall forever bring me laughter!"

Keldor felt strange. His heart thundered heavily as it never had before. Fury filled his entire being. As Lursor laughed, in his memory, so did Randor, Stephan, Johanna, and all of the others. This was the time to show Lursor - to show them all - that he is more than weak heart.

He ran, feet slamming against the hardpan desert as he rushed towards Lursor. Keldor went in for a punch to the Orc's head, but ended up with Lursor's hand covering his face. He was pushed backwards, landing squarely on his ass. Lursor laughed and raised his arms to the other Orcs who had gathered around to watch. They laughed as well.

Keldor leapt up again, but was kicked right down. Even Monteeg surpressed a laugh at that sight. Lursor grunted and stepped towards Keldor. He kicked him in the face when the human tried to sit up. Lursor placed his foot firmly on Keldor's neck, pushing heavily.

"Tell the Ancient of Life and Death that she'll have to wait a while for me," Lursor told Keldor and prepared to stomp his windpipe when, suddenly, Keldor formed a fist. With incredible anger, he slammed his tight fist against Lursor's knee.

Lursor snarled and lifted his foot. Keldor quickly put both hands on the bottom of the foot and pushed up. Lursor tumbled onto his back. Keldor stood, wheezing, heart aching. He crocked his elbow and drove it against Lursor's face. Once. Twice. Three -

Lursor grabbed hold of Keldor's black hair and yanked him back, then slammed his face right into the hardpan. Blood spurted from Keldor's nose. Lursor then rammed a fist against Keldor's back, and the human heard and felt a horrific crack.

"You almost had me, Keldor. Almost."

Lursor's claws ran ripped into Keldor's flesh, blood flowing from the deep cuts. He turned Keldor over to face him. Keldor made a bold move. He lifted his hand and pointed at Lursor's face. Keldor whispered a few words and before Lursor could hope to understand them, a searing stream of energy fired from Keldor's fingers.

Lursor threw his hands to his face as tendrils of smoke lifted from his flesh. Keldor stumbled to his feet, his chest feeling like it had two tons sitting on it. He staggered towards Lursor, ready to do it again. However, Lursor, in pain and rage, was far more faster.

"DIE!" cried the Orc. His claws ripped across Keldor's tanned face, flesh and blood spraying from the new wounds. Lursor's other hand formed into a fist and he punched Keldor in the gut. He kicked him in the groin, then kneed him in the gut again. His hand then opened and shut around Keldor's neck. His claws dug into his flesh, and rivers of blood flowed across his fingers.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" chanted Lursor on and on. He was lifted Keldor by the neck now, and other hand was on Keldor's forehead. He forced Keldor's head back to snap his neck.

Keldor could feel it. His breath was gone, his left arm was numb and his heart was about to beat it's last. Keldor felt cold and warm at the same time as life began to leave him . . . no.

The fallen prince would not die because he would not allow it. His mouth opened as Lursor bent his head back, neck creaking. His mouth opened not because of that, but because it was letting a silent, horrible scream. A scream that, as Keldor forced himself away from death, became a sound that no one there would forget.

Keldor's head snapped forward, and he rammed his fists against Lursor's shoulders. Hard and heavy, the fist cracked the collar bone. Keldor was released and Lursor tumbled away. Lursor, however, was not going to down easy. He made a swipe at Keldor, but the fallen prince had other plans.

Even though his heart was in agony, Keldor leapt onto Lursor and began to pound on him. Lursor cried out as he was unable to fight back. Lursor crumbled, blood gushing, bruises appearing. Finally, Lursor was on his knees and Keldor stood above him. Keldor placed all of his hate and malice into one last blow and send it fist sailing into Lursor's face.

Lursor collapsed, dead.

Keldor's first kill.

And now he would be dead as well, for Keldor's heart finally gave out. After nineteen years of service, the vital and symbolic organ finished it's run.

Monteeg and the other Orcs gathered around him. "Get Keldor's sword and give it to me!" Monteeg ordered. One of the Orc's did so. "We don't have much time, but I believe we gave do this! Keldor deserves life for besting the finest of you! He has one our honor!"

Monteeg took the Sword of Darkness and sliced open Keldor's chest very carefully. He reached in then, and pulled out his dead heart. Monteeg handed it to one of the Orcs, then turned to Lursor's failed body. With very little care, he tore into Lursor's chest and ripped out his heart.

Muttering one of the few spells he knew, Monteeg took the Orc heart and placed into Keldor's chest. When he did, Keldor's eyes flew open.

"I AM NOT DEAD!" cried Keldor in a voice that sounded horrendously high-pitched.

The Orc heart thundered to life in Keldor's chest, and Keldor lived once more. However, after his stern exclamation, Keldor passed out.

When he came to, it was late in the night and early in the morning. The suns reached their appex in the sky. Keldor felt different. For the first time in his entire life, his heart felt strong. His body ached, but Keldor felt stronger and more powerful than ever before.

"Just watch those bandages," warned Monteeg as Keldor stood up.

"I shall." And then Keldor looked around. All of the Orcs were giving him a wide berth. That's when Keldor had an idea. "Where is my heart? My old, weak one?"

Expecting such a thing, Monteeg lifted it out of a bloody sack. "Here it is."

Keldor took the useless heart and stuck on the end of the Sword of Darkness. He then walked over to one of the blazing fires and held it above the flames so that it roasted. For forty-five minutes, he did this until it was dark.

Then, as all the Orcs and Monteeg watched, Keldor ate his own burned and dead heart. It was tough, and burned and tasted horrible. Blood still sat inside it's walls and Keldor looked like a vampire. However, to Keldor, it was the finest thing he had ever eaten.

When it was all over, Keldor lifted the Sword of Darkness and stood in the wide moonlight. "So ends all paths of good and just!" Keldor cried out. "Evil is my way . . . forever!"


	8. The Kissing Moon Festival

Chapter Eight: "The Kissing Moon Festival"

Marlena had been to many parties in her life. Some of them family related parties, like birthdays and graduations and holidays and weddings and just-for-the-heck-of-it parties. Some of them were work parties - like when something worked really well for the first time or had just been repaired. However, those parties do not compare to the one Eternos was preparing for.

It was the second week of March now and the Kissing Moon Festival was going to kick off tonight. Even from her vantage in one of the guestrooms in the Palace, she could smell the wonderful foods and drinks. Fireworks were being tested all day. Music was already kicking things off.

She wanted to look the best for tonight. Things had gone well at the Hall of Wisdom. Very well. And even though she hoped to someday return to Earth, Marlena had realized that she was going to be stuck here for a while. And while she was here, she might as well enjoy herself. Late afternoon was rolling in and King Randor would be starting the festivities right before sunset, so she didn't have much time.

Susannah waited patiently outside Marlena's dressing room as the former NASA Captain put on her dress.

"How do I look?" asked Marlena, showing off her beautiful light green dress. It cut a little low at the top and had no back, but she still looked incredible.

"Perfect. The King will love it."

Marlena blinked. "The King? What does King Randor have to do with it?"

Susannah's eyes widened. "Oh. Nothing, I suppose. Forgive me. I spoke out of turn."  
Marlena wasn't quite sure what was going on, but decided to scoot it all off and head downstairs. A crowd was gathering and Marlena felt her stomach flutter with some light nervousness. While most of Eternos were human-like, there others coming as well.

_Strange ones._

These were the real aliens - the ones from shows like _Star Trek_ and movies like _Star Wars_. She had gotten lucky with the ones that looked somewhat normal - but she was getting worried about how she would react when she saw one of those . . . Insectoids or the Bears or Widgets.

"This is going to be weird," she told Susannah as the pair walked down a staircase.

"Understandable, my lady. Best to just take it strides."

"Mmm. I guess. Still, I'm pretty nervous."

They came to the entrance of the Palace, and outside the party thrived. Music was playing, lights were strung all across the city; the smell of food and fine drink filled her nose. It was a party unlike she had ever seen.

"Marlena!" cried Randor. Marlena turned to see the King coming over to her with two people following him.

"King Randor, hello," Marlena greeted, giving him a small bow.

"Lady Marlena, I'd like you to meet my siblings. Queen Johanna of North Eternos," he introducing, waving to a young brown-haired woman.

"Good to meet you," Johanna told the alien.

"Same here."

"And this is King Stephan of West Eternos."

Stephan lifted Marlena's hand and kissed the back of it. "I've heard quite a lot about you, my lady."

"Thank you. Good things, I hope."

He looked up from the hand in his and grinned. "Oh yes."

Marlena found that statement a bit strange, but went with it. "I have the feeling I'll be meeting a lot of people today."

"Oh yes!" Johanna exclaimed. "I'll introduce you to some. Come on."

"Okay."

Marlena and Johanna walked off, leaving Stephan and Randor. As soon as they were out of earshot, Stephan turned to his older brother.

"I wish I had more of a chance to talk to you, but I'm not sure if I'll have the time," Stephan said as the pair walked away from the bulk of the crowd.

"What is it? Something wrong?"

"Maybe something, maybe nothing."

"Just tell me, brother."

Stephan looked out across the city. "I hate to bring such foul news, but . . . it's this dream. It's come to me three times in as many weeks. I can't shake it."

"What's the dream about?"

Stephan didn't answer; he didn't need to - Randor read his expression. Keldor. It was about Keldor.

"It's to be expected," Randor said quietly, thankful to be away from the party crowd. "He was our brother."

"But this dream . . . Randor, he was holding his own heart!"

"A metaphor, Stephan, created by your mind in the dark hours of the night."

Stephan took a deep breath. "I don't know, Randor. I'm worried. I think we made a mistake doing what we did to him."

Randor glanced back to make sure no one was listening. "Maybe, maybe not. But it doesn't matter anymore, does it? Keldor made the choices he did and he needs to live with that."

"We treated him wrongly - this I now know. Consider it a sort of new wisdom from being a King, but I know now that we were awful to him. I am starting to blame myself."

Randor gazed at his brother with surprise and a little shock. "Stephan, it's not our fault. We need to stop blaming ourselves. Listen, we can talk about this later. Right now, there's a festival going on and some girls over there are giving us googally eyes."

Stephan seemed to suddenly light up. "Googally eyes? Where?"

Randor jerked his head at a group of ladies in big dresses giggling a little and smiling at the brothers. Stephan grinned. "See you around, bro."

As the two separated, Randor caught a glimpse of Duncan. He was leaning on one of the balconies, looking outward to the north. Randor the King had seen the expression plastered on Duncan's face on countless others and knew what it met. He had suspected that his best friend had fallen in love for quite some time, but found himself more curious now than ever as to whom this happy girl was.

"Duncan."

Duncan looked over from his place and smiled. "Randor."

"Who is she?"

Duncan paused, the brief silence filled with music and laughing. "Her name is Teelana."

"Why isn't she her?"

"Working."

"On the Kissing Moon Festival?"

"Yep."

"Where does she work?"

"For the Elders."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"What does she do?"

"Protect the greatest secrets and the highest powers in the universe from the forces of evil."

"Really?"

"No."

"What does she do then?"

A pause. "She's a desk clerk."

"For the Elders?"

"Yep."

"Is that why Eldor wanted to talk to you the other day?"

"Yes."

"Is she pretty, Duncan?"

"Very. The prettiest girl I've ever seen."

"You're quite smitten with her, aren't you?"

"Very much so."

"Can I meet her?"

"She's getting some time off this summer, so yeah, after that."

"Excellent."

Another pause.

Duncan: "So . . . what's this about you having a crush on Marlena?"

Randor raised an eyebrow. "Huh? First I've heard of that one. Speaking of which, I need to make sure Johanna hasn't dragged Marlena into something they'll both regret."

Not so, oh king, for Marlena found herself sitting a what could best be described as a very large picnic table, filled with wondrous and amazing foods she had never even thought of. Brand-new fruits, brand-new meats, brand-new drinks . . . it was incredible!

"See? I told you it was delicious!" Johanna said to Marlena as the former Captain bit into a large purple melon.

"It is! Oh my gosh! It's great!"

"Johanna, are you trying to fatten her up?" asked Stratos from across the table.

"Of course not," laughed Johanna.

"Mind if I have one?" came a new voice to the table. Marlena looked over at it's course and gasped.

Standing above her was a huge Bee. While his chest and torso were the usual striped yellow and brown, his arms were a darkly tanned flesh that looked rather tough and meaty. Four small claws were arranged like fingers where he hands should have been.

A pair of large yellow wings were neatly tucked on his back in a criss-cross. His face was yellow with two huge segmented blue eyes. The rest of his head was completely brown - including two small bumps on the very top.

Despite the fact that this Bee was only a teenager, Marlena let out a sudden gasp.

"Oh!" Johanna realized. "Buzz-Off, this is Marlena. The visitor from the other world."

"Ah, yes, pleased to meet you."

"Uh-huh."

"First time seeing an Insectoid?"

"Uh-huh."

"You should have seen her reaction the first time she saw me," Stratos told the young Buzz-Off.

Marlena swallowed. "I'm sorry. I'm still pretty new to all this. It's a pleasure to meet you . . . uh, Buzz-Off?"

"Yes. And it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Just then, a loud horn sounded calling everyone's attention to a huge stage. King Randor was there, waiting for everyone to quiet down enough for him to talk. It was the first time Marlena noticed how handsome King Randor was. She smiled to herself a little.

"Midnight! Midnight is here! The time has come, my friends!" Randor announced. "The time has come for the Companion Dance! Find a partner, come on, find a partner!"

Marlena looked around as huge groups began to assemble in front of the stage. It was here that she saw so many different peoples that she must have missed from before. Widgets, who only came to her waist, went running past her with wide, toothy smiles. Not far away, a group of Bears in regal clothing went into the crowd.

The astronaut suddenly found herself totally alone. A band started up, playing huge instruments that looked like a cross between a violin and a cello. Flutes were being played. The music was beautiful as the huge crowd began to pair off and took positions. She imagined that the entire city was doing this - with the exception of herself, who had no idea what any of this meant.

Just as Marlena was going to make herself scarce simply because she felt out of place, a hand touched her shoulder. She turned and saw King Randor standing there.

"Mind if I dance with you?" he asked, face a little red.

Commands the most powerful kingdom, but still blushes when he has to ask a girl to dance. I like that, Marlena thought to herself.

"Sure thing, but it looks like some of those girls your brother was wooing are pretty disappointed."

"Oh, they'll find someone to dance with, I'm sure. Honestly, Captain, you're about the only intelligent female here that doesn't already have a partner. Besides, you were looking pretty lost."

"Well, I'm new in town."

The two moved into the huge crowd and a drum started beating, kicking everyone into dancing. "What does this dance mean?"

"It's a traditional dance meaning that winter has passed and spring and summer are on their way. The moons are kissing and so should our bodies."

"Does that mean everyone kisses?"

"No. It means that our bodies are touching. Here, just follow my lead."

Randor took her hands into his and the two began to circle each other, slowly and moving with the hundreds of others that were doing the same thing. Under the glow of the moonlight, they all danced a beautiful rhythm to the stirring music from the stage-band.

The dance was to last a full hour, and the hour flew by. During the first twenty minutes, one song played with a slow beat that was duplicated in a slow dance. Then second twenty minutes were spent with a faster, far more intimate song; in these twenty minutes, the bodies were bought closer together and many dancers were dancing cheek-to-cheek. The third dance was faster and the bodies separated, their feet speeding along. Each twenty-minute dance represented a different season - the first winter, the second being spring, and the third being summer and fall.

Marlena found herself strangely enjoying the closeness she had with Randor during the Spring Dance, and wasn't surprised to feel her face in continuing flushing during the whole time. Randor, as well, seemed a little embarrassed.

When the dance ended, Randor and Marlena bowed to each other. "Good job, Lady Marlena."

"Thank you for showing me the ropes."

Randor grinned and kissed her hand respectfully. "You are very welcome. I do have one question for you, though."

"What is that?"

"What does the word 'wooing' mean?"

Marlena laughed.


	9. At Long Last

Chapter Nine: "At Long Last"

It took a lot of patience, but Command Duncan was ready for it. The day had come. It was April the eighth, nearly a full month after the Kissing Moon Festival. The night before, Duncan had hardly slept he had been so anxious. Memories of the kisses shared in Castle Grayskull that rainy morning . . . the moments so few and far in between he had seen her.

Five days earlier, he had taken up a meal so he and Teelana could share in it - their first full meal together and it had been perfect. Everything had been perfect. They were in love and early love was always the best love. The flutter in the stomach, the wonderful feeling in the back of the throat, the euphoric sense of walking on air . . . it was so wondrously perfect.

At dawn, Duncan saddled up Rusher and rode off to the north, following the roads leading into Evergreen Forest. He diverted from those roads and soon arrived on the one that would take him to Castle Grayskull. After what felt like forever, Command Duncan arrived at the sacred fortress.

The drawbridge opened for him and Duncan tied Rusher so that he would stay in place. The Sorceress stood at the entrance, a wide smile on her face, waiting for her lover.

"Good day, my love," Duncan greeted, taking her hand in his and kissing her.

"Yes, it will be," she replied and the drawbridge shut. "Did you bring me clothes?"

"Of course."

"And have you made arrangements for a temporary home for me?"

"Of course, my dearest one."

"Thank you." For that, Duncan got a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you nervous?" he asked as they went further into the Castle.

"I am. I have not been a mortal for some thirty years and that time was unexciting. This time . . ." She ran her fingers through his hair. "This time . . . I have a feeling things will be different."

"Oh yes." He kissed her fingers. "They'll be very exciting. When will they be here?"

"Within the hour, my dearest love."

Duncan nodded. "And what should I do?"

"I am not sure. Most likely, you will be asked to wait outside. You need to greet them while I prepare."

"Understood."

They kissed. Afterwards, they had a light lunch, their stomachs both aflutter with nervousness. Soon afterwards, the Sorceress stood up, telepathically sensing the arrival of the Council of Elders.

"I will be in the my room, dear Duncan. I shall see you soon."

Duncan smiled, then kissed her. He walked to the foyer of Castle Grayskull just as the drawbridge was lowering. The Council of Elders were nearing the bridge, riding on beautiful steeds, their white robes dancing in the wind. Surrounding them were the Gunslinger-Rangers, the Council's enforcers, messengers, and peacekeepers.

"I did not know that Command Duncan would be here," said the leader of the Gunslinger-Ranger, a man named Willym. All of the Gunslinger-Rangers were dressed in black, either sporting cloaks or dusters; their pistols sat on their hips, loaded and ready for action.

"It is none of your concern," said Ali as she came off her horse. "Commander Duncan, is she preparing?"

"Yes, Elder."

"Good then. Did you bring her clothes?"

"Yes, Elder." Duncan dug through a pack and pulled out a teal-colored dress. Ali examined it.

"This will do."

Kor came up to him next. "You must remain out here with the Gunslinger-Rangers, Commander."

"Of course, Elder."

The Council of Elders all walked single file into the entrance of Castle Grayskull, all following Eldor. As soon as they entered, the drawbridge closed with a resounding CLANG! Duncan, with nothing else to do, sat down on a large rock next to Rusher and waited impatiently.

When she emerged into the Throne Room, the Sorceress was dressed in a white gown with crystals along the headdress. The Elders were all standing in a semi-circle in front of the throne as she sat upon it.

"Good day to you, Teelana, Sorceress of Grayskull," Eldor greeted. "Are you prepared for this?"

"I am. I sense of the Spirit of Grayskull growing restless. I share his emotion."

"Of course you do, Sorceress. Prepare for what is about to occur."

The Sorceress stood up from the throne and closed her eyes. The power of Grayskull began to form around her, like a fog of energy. It sparked and flashed, drifting all around the castle, into all rooms and all chambers.

The Elders closed their eyes and began to concentrate, channeling the power of Grayskull around them. The Council of Elders would channel the power away from the Sorceress and restoring into Castle Grayskull until the time came that it would be reversed.

As the power grew, the Spirit of Grayskull itself appeared. It was an amazing sight - a head, slightly transparently to reveal a skull beneath. The Spirit of Grayskull began to glow, light spilling from the incoherent form.

The four greatest places of power within Castle Grayskull suddenly began exposed - the Hall of Secrets, the Pool of Power, the Chamber of Wisdom, and the Great Eye of the Universe. Each one fumed with incredible power and energy, spreading out - joining with the Elders, with the Spirit of Grayskull and the Sorceress.

As all of Castle Grayskull filled with a brilliant light, the Sorceress saw a line appearing between her and the Spirit of Grayskull. The Council of Elders stepped forward and raised their hands to the line. There was an amazing burst of golden power and the line faded away.

The Sorceress threw her arms wide a beam of incredible power left her, coming together with the power already present. Streams of energy fired from her body, leaving her to join with the Spirit of Grayskull once more - all guided by the Council of Elders.

The connection was cut at last and the Sorceress came down upon the ground, gasping and exhausted. Her white gown began to fade away. All of the power and energy of Castle Grayskull then began to swirl and combine with the Spirit of Grayskull.

There was a sudden, incredible burst of light that poured out of the doors and windows of the ancient fortress . . .

Duncan watched with wide-eyed awe as light exploded from each and every one of the openings of Castle Grayskull. He glanced at the Gunslinger-Rangers, who appeared to be doing their best not to watch it happen.

After a few seconds, the light faded. There seemed to be a sudden stirring along the ground of the plains, as if it were water and a wave had come across the land around Castle Grayskull.

A few minutes later, the drawbridge opened and the Elders emerged. With them was Teelana, wearing the teal dress, her red hair tumbling from her head, and knapsack in her hands. She looked exhausted, but she smiled at Duncan. He ran to her and engulfed his ladylove into his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, dear Duncan. I'm fine."

"It would be best to leave this area, Commander," said Eldor, pointing to the plains. The wave effect had returned, much greater in size this time.

"What's going to happen?"

"Castle Grayskull is going into hiding," Teelana said then. As if on cue, beams of light fired up from the abyss that surrounded Grayskull.

Duncan helped Teelana onto Rusher, then got on right behind her. The two began to trot off with the Council of Elders and the Gunslinger-Rangers. As they did, the beams of light began to fade in and out as Castle Grayskull began to appear then disappear.

At the same time, trees and huge rock began to pop out of the plains, standing tall and wide straight towards the sky. As they all passed out of the plains, the road leading them vanished from behind them. The trees shifted and blocked the plains from view.

Castle Grayskull was gone.

The Elders and the Gunslinger-Rangers faced Duncan and Teelana.

"For one year, Castle Grayskull will be gone," Eldor declared. "In that span, enjoy your time together. I hope it is one of great happiness and joy."

There was a certain tone in Eldor's voice that made Duncan uncomfortable. He wasn't quite sure why, but he could tell there was something wrong. He said nothing about it.

"We shall see you soon, I imagine," Duncan replied.

"Perhaps. Good journey, Teelana and Duncan."

The Elders and their Gunslinger-Rangers moved along, heading west to the Hall of Wisdom. Duncan put his arms around Teelana and kissed her cheek.

"We'll head down to Eternos. I've got you an apartment within the first wall. It's not much, but it's cozy and it's all I could afford."

Teelana nodded, leaned back, and kissed his chin. "Thank you, dear Duncan, thank you."

Rusher trotted southward, out of the Evergreen Forest to Eternos. The sun was high and bright in the blue sky like a beautiful, clear omen of a great future together. They stopped only once at a small town where Teelana made herself 'more presentable.'

As they made final leg of their journey, the sun was in its afternoon position, and the spires of Eternos were glittering on the horizon.

"Do you have any powers left?" asked Duncan.

"Some. I can change my appearance, create low-grade force fields, and a few others."

"I see. Oh, King Randor is dying to meet you."

Teelana smiled and wiggled a little in his arms. "Is he? Well, I'll have to make sure my appearance is different when I do finally meet him."

"Why is that?"

"I have a feeling that I shall be dealing the with the king long after this year."

"Ah, I see."

They came upon it now, the city and Palace of Eternos, standing upon the plateau, the walls stretching above the elevated ground. Rusher walked up the road into the wide-open gates and they went into the city and circled the wall down one of its stone roads until the pair came to Teelana's apartment.

The apartment itself was small, with four rooms - the kitchen, living room, bedroom, and restroom with the first two being the largest.

"I know, it's pretty small," Duncan apologized. "After all that time living in the Castle, it's really going to be an adjustment."

Teelana shook her head and walked over to her lover. She hugged him, holding his large, warm body against her. "It's prefect. Just perfect."

He kissed her forehead. "Thank you," he whispered to her. They released and Teelana smiled at him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better, actually. Duncan, dear, I've spent so much time in isolation . . . I would love to walk out in the city, taking in the people, taking in the feeling of being in a crowd after so long."

"Of course!"

"Thank you, but before I do, I need to change my appearance." Teelana then closed her eyes, and a faint glow of light formed along her skin. Her whole body seemed to shimmer and she changed. Teelana's eyes were the same, but she had dropped down a good six inches. Her nose was suddenly a little longer but not unpleasantly so; her cheekbones were a wee bit elevated. The once pure red hair darkened.

"Wow."

"It's too keep me safe over the next year. It also helps during times like this."

He smiled and actually had to bend down to hug her. He kissed that new nose of hers and she giggled.

That evening, the two of them walked along the streets of Eternos. Teelana, for the first time in years, stared wide-eyed at everything. They chatted it up with some of the people, bought some trinkets from merchants, and some delicious food from vendors.

As they sipped at warm soup and nibbled at pasta, the sun set at last and small stars began to appear above the fine city and its people. Teelana's hand was in Duncan's as they let their soup cool for a little while.

"Duncan, this has been one of the finest days of my life," she told him.

"Well, I'm just grateful to be a part of it."

She squeezed his rough hand. "You're the reason for it, my love."

Duncan leaned in for a kiss and -

"DUNCAN!?!"

The Commander looked up and saw with shock King Randor standing right next to the table. At the king's side was a curly-haired blonde woman in a big, puffy dress.

"Your highness!"

"Oh, don't you 'your highness' me! Is this her? Is this Teelana?"

Duncan flushed. "Yes," he said with a strange pride. "Yes it is."

"I thought so. Pleased to meet you at last, Teelana," Randor said, holding out his hand.

Teelana stood up and touched Randor's outstretched hand with her own. He kissed the back of her hand and she smiled.

"Pleased to meet you as well, King Randor."

"This Gina," Randor introduced the girl at his side. "My date for the evening."

Gina giggled insanely, flashing big, ugly teeth. Duncan was suddenly reminded of Gina's incredible persistence of wanting a date with the king and felt terribly bad for his old friend. Gina was an airhead.

"Is this your first time in Eternos?" asked Randor.

Teelana wrapped her arm around Duncans. "It is! It's a beautiful city, your majesty."

"Thank you. I built it myself!" They all laughed at the joke, Gina going on long after the others finished.

"Well, I don't want to take up too much of your time, Teelana. It was nice meeting you. Duncan."

"Randor."

"Good journey, King Randor," Teelana said.

Randor smiled, then he and Gina walked off.

After finishing dinner, the two retreated back to the apartment. Spring was now in full swing now, and the night was a beautiful one. Teelana stood at her door, staring at Duncan as he prepared to say good bye. She had since returned to her normal form.

"I shall say good night to you, my dear," he said to her reluctantly.

"Of course. Bid me one kiss?"

"Yes!"

The two locked lips, swallowing each other in a monumental kiss of pure passion and lust. It was a hot kiss, filled with the beginnings of something far more intimate. When they at last broke, Duncan locked his eyes on Teelana's green ones and smiled broadly.

"Good night, my love," he said to her.

Teelana wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "No. Duncan, I have stayed too many nights alone. I want you to bed with me. Please."

Duncan's grin grew into a wide-brimmed smile. "I thought you'd never ask."

She laughed a little and they kissed more and more. Those kisses took them across the living room and into the bedroom, where they made love for the first time under the crescent moons that shined through the open window.

They made sweet love. The finest they ever had or ever shall have.


	10. Unexpected

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Don't be surprised to see characters from the new show to pop up in slightly different roles in these fics. If there's any confusion, let me know. W

Chapter Ten: "Unexpected"

Teelana stood in a meadow of tall grass. Birds sang to their mates. Bugs buzzed lazily by. She was happy and mortal, here in the world that existed outside the walls of Castle Grayskull.

And then . . . there was a sudden explosion right behind her. Teelana spun and watched a fire spread from a plum of darkness, catching the tall grass aflame and turning it into an inferno. The darkness took shape - tall, like a tower, and with a head that grew two red eyes that burned into her own.

There red eyes warbled and took shape themselves.

Teelana screamed at what the became.

A bat. A huge, red bat.

Teelana awoke with a start, the dream immediately in tatters running around in her memory. She assured herself - tried to - that it was all a dream. Hormones and that's all. Nothing more, nothing less. Teelana was mortal now (or close to it, at least) and that meant there were no more visions or prophecies that came dancing to her in the middle of the night.

Except that was a complete lie and she knew it.

Try as she might, it was something she tried hard to deny simply because she had been having this dream a lot lately. And when that thought came to her as she rolled in her bed and the early sun came down on her from the window, the barrier of denial broke a little and a horrible thought came through.

Inside- deep inside - Teelana knew what this was. It was a warning of what was to come. It was a warning that all the ancient plans that rolled on through the ages had at long last reached the point of manifestation. That something that started with the death of Queen Lara all those years ago was picking up steam and would come to head.

She heard the whispers in the Hall of Wisdom. She sensed the growing bud of tension and anticipation in the walls of Castle Grayskull. And she knew the truth within her . . . and that was where the dream was coming from. Not hormones. Not mortal-life. It was from within her - that part of her that was still beyond time/space.

Teelana knew that it was coming.

The time of when evil and good would clash like never before was coming.

And after that . . . a while after that, but not long afterwards . . . the Swords of Power and Protection would be drawn.

And all those plans - plans both secret and public, both great and terrible - would come to fruition.

"No," Teelana muttered and put her face into her pillow. "Please, I need to forget about all this. I can't deal with this now. Not on top of everything else. Please, I need to forget."

Teelana's plea was answered. Her stomach churned violently. In three seconds flat, the former Sorceress was lurched over the toilet, heaving yesterday's dinner into the bowl. She fell backwards, her stomach still unsettled.

Carefully, she lifted her nightshirt and touched the tiny bit of growth at her abdomen. Taking a deep breath and feeling like it was over, Teelana lifted herself up. She felt a little dizzy, but steadied herself. Teelana examined herself from the side and found this slightly bulge a little disconcerting.

Duncan hadn't noticed - thankfully. She wasn't sure what to tell him. She wasn't sure what anyone was going to say. Teelana feared the worst - that the child she was now carrying, Duncan's child, would be born in secrecy before she took up her role in Castle Grayskull. That the child would be born without a mother.

Putting all of the responsibility on Duncan - who didn't even know about the pregnancy yet. Who didn't even know that he was going to be a father in ten months. He didn't know about the morning sickness or the slight tummy she had developed or any of the other signs that had appeared in the past few weeks.

A wave of nausea came over Teelana and she went to the toilet again and found that she had forgotten to throw up some of yesterday's side dish.

She wasn't quite sure when the child was conceived, but if she had to guess, it would be that first time six weeks ago. They had made love much since then, but she was convinced that it was that time that the baby inside was conceived.

Duncan was clueless and this she knew. She had picked at his thoughts here and there, sensing this feeling and that thought. However - Teelana knew that this couldn't last forever.

"I need to tell him," she said to herself. "He needs to know that I'm having his baby."

* * *

Marlena sat out on a bench some six weeks later, a computer pad on her left and a tablet of paper on her lap. The computer was displaying a list of 30 symbols that made up the Eternian alphabet; the tablet was the Earth letters as she tried to match them up.

It was hard. Very hard.

The computer was sounding out far too many "aaaaa"s or "mmmmm"s or "ooooo"s that drove Marlena up a wall. Distracting her, of course, was the crowd of girls that seemed to be huddled around King Randor at the other end of the courtyard. They were giggling and making fluttering eyes. She wasn't sure what they were (something about the Farmer's Daughters Association? Something like that), but all she knew is that it caused a bizarre pang of jealousy in her stomach.

And that _really _didn't make any sense. Though, in many ways, it was the confirmation of a fear she had been suspecting for the past number of weeks (since around the Kissing Moon Festival) - that she was indeed falling head-over-heels in love with King Randor.

She could chalk it up to puppy love or that whole association that he was the one that rescued her. But she felt it deeper inside of her than any of those things. Marlena Glenn, of Earth, was in love with King Randor, leader of the most powerful kingdom on Eternia.

Randor, at that point, looked over at her and waved. Marlena gave him a little wave back.

"I am in so much trouble," she uttered to herself.

Not far away, Duncan walked over and stood next to Susannah. He saw King Randor covered in women. He then saw Marlena, trying not to look at him.

"Hey," he said, everything finally clicking. "I think she's got a crush on him."

"Ya think?" cracked Susannah. "I figured that out after that dinner you guys had after she first came here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think Randor might have feelings for her too."

Duncan perked an eyebrow. "Really? I don't think so."

"Have you asked him?"

"Nope."

"Maybe you should. Have you spent any time with him since your little honey moved into town?"

"Uh . . . not really."

"Like, I said, maybe you should."

Duncan grunted. "At least he dumped that airhead Gina."

"Oh yes. She was dumber than a pile of rocks."

* * *

That evening, King Randor was hosting a dinner in which many of his personal and professional friends were invited. Stratos came, along with Man-At-Arms (Rohad) and Captain Dekker of the Royal Guard. Lord Stingrad from Insectia arrived as well, with his son Buzz-Off in tow. Duncan and Teelana (who had changed her appearance, except for the subtle bump) were there too, and Marlena and Susannah came along.

As everyone mingled in the Lounge, Marlena found herself talking to Teelana. As she did (listening to some boring story about the Elders), Marlena realized that she had been stared at Randor the entire time, gazing at those solid blue eyes and that handsome, diviner

"Marlena? Are you okay?" asked Teelana suddenly.

Marlena broke her gaze and looked at her companion. It was right then that she realized something was bothering Teelana, drifting right beneath the surface.

"I'm fine. Teelana, what's wrong?"

Teelana let out a sigh of relief, as if she had been dying the Earthling would ask that. Marlena felt a small bomb of guilt in her stomach go off. Teelana glanced at Duncan, who was laughing uproarsly with Randor and Stratos clear across the room.

She turned back at Marlena and whispered to her: "I'm pregnant."

Marlena blinked. "Are you serious?!"

"Shhhh."

"Sorry," Marlena apologized, keeping her voice down.

"Yes, I'm sure, but Duncan doesn't know."

"Oh Teelana, you've got to tell him."

"I'm afraid to."

Marlena offered her a smile and touched her hand. "Don't worry, Teelana. I'll be here every step of the way."

Teelana smiled back at her, but knew that it was not true. That in one year, the child would be born and the she would be back in Grayskull, separated from that child. She looked to Duncan and fought back a sob. She managed to compose herself as her wondrous lover came and put her hand onto Teelana's shoulder.

"And what are you two gossiping about?" asked Duncan, smiling at both the ladies.

"Oh," Teelana returned, patting that shoulder-laden hand, "never you mind, dear."

Dinner was delicious. A wonderful combination of the right meats, veggies, and fruits. It was a meal unlike anything Marlena had ever tasted - even in the four months she had been here. There was a lot of talk between all them about current events in Eternia.

While the desserts were being produced, Randor stood up and raised his glass in a toast. "To all of you at this table - friends and loved ones, both personal and political - and to the future of Eternia!"

"Cheers!" all said in unison.

Marlena felt a sudden, unspoken bond between all of them. There was an immediate sense of belonging, like they were all meant to be here, together, and were all binded by this moment in time. She had a strange thought in these few, precious moments . . . all them here were quite important and would be even more so in the days to come.

She wasn't quite sure how she knew that, only that she did. And while it troubled her, it also comforted her a whole lot.

* * *

Duncan walked Teelana to her apartment on the first level at her own request. They didn't talk much during their walk, which meant to Duncan that there was something on her mind. Whenever Teelana was quiet like this, it was usually because there was something else occupying her thoughts.

When they entered into her apartment, Teelana got them both something to drink. He hadn't noticed that she didn't drink any of the wine at dinner, not even during the toast.

"So . . . what's wrong, honey?" Duncan asked, as perceptive as ever.

"What do you mean?" replied the former Sorceress, playing it coy and innocent.

"Teelana, I know there's something bothering you. What is it?"

"It's . . . I . . ." She paused and sat down across from him. "I have some . . . interesting news. It's . . . I'm not really sure what kind of news it is, whether it's good or bad. It's . . . just . . ."

"What? Are you . . . do have you to return to Grayskull?"

"No. Nothing like that . . . it's just I . . ."

"What is it? What's the matter?"

"Duncan, I'm pregnant."

She watched his face as surprise exploded across his rugged features. Eyes widening, mouth opening a little. Even his ears perked up.

"What . . . ? Preg-pregnant?"

Teelana nodded, tears forming in her green eyes. "Yes."

"I . . . oh, I . . ."

"It's yours, of course. Duncan, I don't know what . . ."

"I love you," he answered, staring at her. "I love you and that's what matters."

"Duncan . . ."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl? How far along are you?"

"Six weeks. I'm not sure if it's a girl or a boy yet. I won't know for a while. Duncan, what are we going to do? I have to go back to Grayskull a month after it's born!"

Duncan sighed a little and wiped his face with his hand. He had completely forgotten all about that. "We'll . . . we'll worry about that when the time comes."

"What do we do, then? What are we going to do?"

Duncan got off his chair and leaned forward, putting his hand on the small bump he had at long last just noticed. "We're going to be a family, my love."


	11. Confessions of a LoveSick King

Chapter Eleven: "Confessions of a Love-Sick King"

Dear Journal:

Life is life, as my Dad used to say, and if this the life I thought I'd be living, then I would have been sure to bring a dictionary. I've spent my days translating the Eternian language to English, which is no easy feat, mind you. However, I'm making good progress on all other fronts.

Been thinking more and more about what I'm going to do here on Eternia. I just can't spend my days sitting in the courtyard, translating books and learning languages. But what kind of work can I do here? I am not a warrior and I'm not really much of a farmer.

I WAS a scientist and an astronaut . . . but I suppose those things really don't apply to Eternia that much. Especially considering how very little I know about this world. Which, hopefully, will change after I'm done mastering the language.

And then . . . there's Randor.

Oh man, am I in trouble. I love him. I am so totally in love with him. Part of me really hates to say it, but it's true. I love him. I haven't even relatively close to feeling this way in years and even then, it wasn't nearly as strong as it is now.

I used to hate talking about things like 'destiny' and 'fate' and all that, but coming here, meeting Randor . . . it's proved to me that such things exist. I love him and that is the truth. I don't know what's going to happen about that in the near future, but it's what is happening now.

I love him!

Marlena closed her journal and glanced at the chronometer. She had made arrangements to go up to the Hall of Wisdom today, hoping that some obscure book in their library would help her work on the translations. Of course, at many people's insistence, she wouldn't be making the trip alone.

Captain Dekker, the leader of the Royal Guard, would be going along with her. He had some business with the Elders himself, but it was more or less just for her protection. Which didn't make a whole lot of sense to the poor Earthling, but a fair of stuff on Eternia didn't.

Dekker was dark-skinned, huge man, well-muscled, with dreadlocks that flowed to his shoulders. He was an experienced commander, a veteran of the Orc battle two years ago. He had been promoted to Captain not long after Randor took the throne.

They took a strange jeep-like vehicle out from Eternos that morning and headed north. After Two hours of driving to the Hall of Wisdom, Marlena found herself comparing the strictness of Captain Dekker to the number of military advisors on Earth.

"What kind of military does Earth have?" asked Dekker as they continued down the road that continued north.

"What do you mean?"

"Weapons, that sort of thing. What kind of military do you have?"

"Well, in the United States of America - which is the quasi-kingdom I come from - there's the Navy, the Army, the Marines, and the Air Force."

Dekker raised an eyebrow. "I'm a little confused."

"The Navy is our water-based military force; the Air Force is the sky; the Marines and the Army are both troops."

"Ah, I see. What part of the military were you from? The Air Force, I presume?"

"No. I was a part of NASA, which wasn't a military organization. It's a scientific organization."

"NASA?"

"National AeroSpace Administration."

"Ah, I see now. But there were no weapons?"

"No."

"Interesting."

"Yes," Marlena returned and looked up briefly at the sky. "How long have their been people living on your moons?"

"Since at least the dawn of the Second Age. It is said they were banished there by the Elders in the first days of their rule."

"Hmmm. Interesting. I wonder - DEKKER!"

Dekker's attention shot forward, but he wasn't fast enough to react. A huge tree came crashing down in front of them. Dekker spun the wheel, and the jeep crashed against the fallen tree.

"Are you okay?" asked Dekker frantically.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I - "

She didn't have time to react. At that exact moment, five huge, scruffy-looking men leapt onto the road. In a flash, Dekker was out of the jeep, weapon firing.

"Stand down!" he commanded.

"Nope!" came a voice from above. A man had jumped over the tree, ran along the top of the jeep and came falling onto Dekker, smashing his face into the ground.

The man spun around, leaving the unconscious Dekker where he lie, and looked to Marlena. Marlena was curled up, scared to death. More scared than she had ever been - even more than when she was blasted off the Earth with a nuke ten feet behind her.

He grabbed her and pulled her out of the jeep. "You'll make a good ransom, pretty," the man told her.

"Get away from me!" she cried and struggled against the man's firm grip.

"Nope. You're ours, sweetie. But don't worry, we won't do nothing to ya. Word is you're a big guest at the ol' Palace down there. We all is going to get a big ransom for your return."

"Who are you?"

The man smiled. "Name's Kronis."

* * *

Randor and Duncan walked along the catwalk, the sun moving into it's noon position. "I can't believe you're going to be a father," Randor told his old friend.

"Neither can I. But you know, it's what I want. I never really thought of it before, but as soon as she told me she was pregnant I knew I wanted go through with this. I knew I wanted to be a father."

Randor shrugged. "Well . . . it's still strange. It'll also be wierd not having you two living here in the city. I can't believe you guys are moving into some cabin up north!"

"I figured it would be a better place for the both of us."

"You mean 'the three of us?'"

Duncan grinned. "Exactly. Gotta get used to that."

Randor nodded, then looked out upon the city. There was something different about him and Duncan was not surprised to see the change in his old friend.

"Okay, Randor, just tell me."

"What? Tell you what?"

"That you are head over heels in love with Marlena."

Randor stood stock-still, then wavered as if deciding it wasn't worth putting up a fight. "I haven't been hiding it as well as I'd like. I've always liked her . . . and now, it's progressed. I'm not ready to tell her. In fact, I don't think she's ready for me to tell her."

"True enough."

Suddenly, Man-At-Arms came running towards the pair. "King Randor! We have a situation!"

"What is it?"

"It's Captain Marlena! She's been kidnapped!"

Randor changed moods, sliding right into crisis-situation in a flash. "What about Dekker?"

"He's still there. He's okay."

As Rohad began to explain everything to Randor, Duncan's communicator began to flash. He activated and heard Teelana's voice. She was staying at their cabin near the northern rim of the kingdom - just south of the Hall of Wisdom.

"What is it?" asked Duncan.

"Is everything alright?"

"No. Why?"

"I was just looking out my window and Marlena begin dragged off by Harriers heading northward, into the Evergreen Forest!"

Duncan's eyes widened. "Thanks, sweetie." He closed the comm-line and turned to the pair. "Guys, Teelana just spotted Marlena and the Harriers heading north into the Evergreen Forest!"

Randor took a deep breath and he immediately began to formulate a plan. Ideas and thoughts flashed before his mind's eye. And then . . .

"Man-At-Arms, go the vault and get me the Gem of Life."

"The Gem of Life? But sire, I - "

"Just do it, please. I have a plan. Duncan, please prep a Battle-Tank and contact Dekker, telling him to stay put."

Ten minutes later, the Battle-Tank roared out of Eternos, shooting north. In King Randor's hand was one of the prize possessions of the royal family and its bloodline - the Gem of Life. This crystal allowed for a certain power of crops and plants - something that came in handy while living on the Fertile Plains.

After nearly an hour of driving at top speed and twenty minutes after picking up Dekker, the Battle Tank arrived at the Evergreen Forest.

The foursome abandoned the vehicle and entered the vast forest. Most of it was still unexplored despite being a small piece of land compared to the Fertile Plains. This was mostly due to pockets of densely packed trees and the occasional mass of rock.

As soon as Randor, Duncan, Man-At-Arms, and Dekker entered the Evergreen Forest, Randor lifted the Gem of Life. In his hand, the palm-sized crystal lit up with white light. Its rays filed the general area of their location.

"MOSS MAN!" King Randor shouted. "AS WIELDER OF THE GEM OF LIFE, I ASK YOU TO JOIN US! WE ARE IN NEED OF YOUR HELP!"

All around them, the trees and the plants swayed as if a breeze was coming off Randor King. The Gem of Life grew brighter and brighter still. And then, it dimmed and the trees stopped swaying. A minute later, the ground before them began to churn and heave.

A figure grew out from the dirt, a man whose body looked like moss with a green face and yellow eyes. He rose from the dirt as if he had done so everyday - and indeed, he has.

"Okay, okay," he said to the four in front of him, "you didn't need to shout. I'm here. You must be King Randor, son of King Miro."

"I am," Randor replied. "And you are Moss Man."

"Yep. A certain as the trees grow."

"This is my Man-At-Arms, Rohad; Dekker, Captain of the Royal Guard; and Commander Duncan. We need your help, Moss Man."

"You got it. What is it?"

"Harriers have captured a guest of the Royal Palace named Marlena. She was brought into the Evergreen Forest not far from here. Can you help us find her?"

"Give me a few minutes and I sure can."

Moss Man walked over to a tall oak tree and placed his hands upon its bark. The tree immediately began to move and sway, branches and leaves waving wildly yet very naturally.

"So . . . just who is this Moss Man anyways?" asked Duncan quietly.

"He brought my ancestor the Gem of Life after he saved the Evergreen Forest from being destroyed. Since then, the royal family and Moss Man has had a fair and amicable working relationship," Randor explained.

"Okay! I've got her!" Moss Man shouted.

"Where is she?" questioned Randor, heart leaping. "Moss Man, we need to get to her fast."

"She's safe. About a mile west of here, in a gully. I'll go ahead and engage them. You guys follow. Can't miss it."

King Randor pocketed the Gem of Life, then ran west with the other three. Moss Man leapt into the trees and seemed to vanish into the canopy.

* * *

Marlena stopped struggling as two of Kronis' thugs tied her up to a pole. "How do you people plan on getting a statement to Eternos?" asked Marlena.

"How about you not ask questions," Kronis snapped back. "You just sit there and keep your big mouth shut or you'll be dead!"

Marlena frowned and fought back a good cry. As soon as she did, however, she noticed that all of the plants on the forest were moving about like they were in some sort of gale. When she looked back up, she saw a man covered in a fur of moss standing at the edge of the gully.

Before she could gasp, the man lifted his hand and something very, truly amazing happened. A pair of trees swung their branches down and slammed two of the Harriers into each other!

"What on Eternia is this?!" shouted Kronis. He pulled a laser and started firing, sending beams of energy at Moss Man.

However, they missed, and that's when King Randor appeared. He jumped into the gully and tackled Kronis. As soon as he did, Dekker, Duncan, and Man-At-Arms were in action - leaping onto the three other Harriers.

With Kronis taken care of, Randor rushed over to Marlena and freed her. He then lifted her into his arms (_My hero_, she thought) and carried her out of the gully.

"Oh, Randor, I was so scared!" she told him. "I was so scared!"

"I know, I know. It's okay now. I love you."

Randor stopped himself, not even realizing what he had just said. To his complete surprise, he saw not only shock in her eyes, but also . . . the returned feeling.

"I love you too."

And right there, as the Harriers were rounded up, they had their first kiss.


	12. The Choice of Keldor

Chapter Twelve: "The Choice of Keldor"

It was late June at this point and things had progressed as one would expect. Love was indeed in the air for much of Eternos. Gossip had filled the streets of the city with word of this wonderful new relationship between King Randor and the beautiful alien Marlena Glenn. There was talk of this couple eating here, shopping there, being caught kissing at this place, and seen gazing at each at that place.

All-in-all, it was a great time for the entire kingdom. This blossoming love was so unlike anything the other had experienced. There was a certain . . . fate to it. A certain . . . fulfillment. Both knew where it was going, though they never talked about it. This was the kind of love that would last a lifetime. Though both knew it.

For Teelana and Duncan, things were also going well. Concerns about the future of their family were few and far in between. For Duncan, it was becoming obvious that he would have to raise the baby - their child - by himself. It was a thought that scared him but one he was starting to realize was an inevitability.

Teelana was developing as a pregnant woman would. Her belly was slowly getting larger, and each morning she was greeted by another bout of throwing up. Her mood was also swaying between extremes, which didn't make Duncan very happy, but it was something he had long since learned to accept.

Indeed, for most, life was good. The summer was a warm one, with just the perfect amount of rain and sun to help with the crops.

However, the euphoric sense of happiness would not bring in the new year . . .

Danger . . . and darkness was looming . . .

* * *

The world came into view as the ship passed by the triple moons. The commander of the vessel took a deep breath and gazed upon the orb before him.

"Eternia," he said so all around him could hear.

Hordak stood proud and tall on the bridge of his destroyer, gazing out at the world before him. He was a tall man and well built. His face resembled that of a pale bat, with high-tipped ears and a flattened nose; as well as fangs and a few ridges above his blood red eyes.

"What are your order, Hordak?" questioned Prahvus from behind him.

Prahvus was far larger than Hordak in all respects. A bizarre, glowing blue etching ran along his entire body, even up to his massive horns.

"Take the Three with you and seek out those that have great evil power. They will show you the way," he ordered.

Hordak motioned back to a trio of black-cloaked men. Sorcerers, known as the Three. Shadow Weavers, masters of darkness. On their robes was the Horde's sigil - a huge, red bat.

"Yes, master. I will see you back on Infinita."

Prahvus and the Three left the bridge. A few minutes later, a small shuttlecraft left the ship and headed down to the Dark Hemisphere.

Hordak readjusted the controls on his own ship. The 3-D navigational display that sat beneath the large window changed.

It zoomed out from Eternia and displayed the entire solar system. Out from Eternia and its three moons (Brightmoon, Darkmoon, and Org), there was Etheria and it's lone moon also named Brightmoon (it was unknown why, but Hordak had a few theories). Eternia made up the second planet from the sun, while Etheria made up the third.

The one closets to the sun was Prisonstar. The planet fourth in the system was Infinita, the dead planet. Fifth was Lattem, once a beautiful and lush world, but fell dead by (as legend had it) "a plague of greed" - it had two moons, Padawar and Steffan.

Sixth world from the sun was Imacross and it's two moons Mar-Vel and DeeCee. Seventh and final in the Eternian star system was Phantos.

Infinita was Hordak's goal, as it was the temporary headquarters of the Horde's power base in the solar system.

* * *

Keldor had changed and Monteeg knew this. In the weeks after the heart transplant and Keldor's rite of passage into darkness, the fallen Prince was showing signs of becoming far more powerful than Monteeg himself. Part of him truly feared that.

But it wasn't just Keldor's mind and spirit that was changing. Oh no, even his very appearance had changed. Somehow, through his encounter with death and the new heart beating in his chest, changed his skin color to a strange shade of blue.

The entire clan of Orcs were camped out in the Desert near the Dorango Mountains on the Dark Hemisphere. However, despite the late hour, all of the Orcs were restless. Some strange business was happening just beyond their camp. They could smell it.

And Keldor could feel it.

Even Monteeg, though only a slight sorcerer and had no uncanny senses, knew something was wrong. When the hour of Three Bells came, the leader of the Orcs roused himself out of bed and went from his tent into the camp.

At least 3/4 of the other Orcs were up and about, some standing by fires, others just watching the skies. Keldor stood alone by a bonfire, Sword of Darkness out, reflecting the flames.

"What is it, Keldor?" asked Monteeg.

"Something stirs. Something . . . otherworldly. There is something in the darkness . . . moving, building."

Monteeg nodded and looked to the stars. "Is that what this all means? Keldor, I have known for quite some time that a great war is upon us. One that will grow far beyond these days. The world is changing. The world is moving on . . ."

Keldor gazed his ally for a long time. And then, there was a shout.

"There! Intruders!"

Keldor and Monteeg turned swiftly and saw four figures coming down from a huge dune. Three of them were draped in black cloaks with red bat symbols. The other was huge, a massive man with blue lines all across his large body.

"Get your weapons, but do not attack!" Monteeg ordered. "Remember, we have them outnumbered - but that doesn't mean deals can't be made!"

As Orcs scrambled, grabbing spears and swords and the like, Keldor and Monteeg went to meet with this quartet.

"Who are you?" demanded Monteeg with the blue-skinned Keldor by his side.

"I am General Prahvus. These are the Three."

The robed sorcerers drifted forward and pointed at Keldor and Monteeg.

"These two are the ones we seek!" they spoke as one. "These two are very powerful and very evil!"

Prahvus nodded. "Good then. Who are you?"

"I am Monteeg and this is Keldor. I'll ask you again, what do you want from us?"

Prahvus snarled. "We're here to offer you a deal."

At that, a wave of energy encompassed Monteeg, Keldor, Prahvus, and the Three. Instantly, they all vanished.

* * *

"Where are we?! Where have you taken us?!"

Monteeg and Keldor were marched down a long corridor with dome-headed robots with the same red bat symbol pushing them on. All around them, the sound of their heavy footsteps echoed through the air. They were no longer on Eternia - that much they could tell.

Monteeg didn't notice because he was yelling too much, but Keldor was in a strange calm mood. He acted as if something like this happened every day of his life.

The group came to a pair of large red doors. When they halted, the doors clanged open, revealing a huge, circular command chamber.

Hordak stood in the middle of it. He spun around and faced both Monteeg and Keldor rather quickly.

"Greetings, Eternian!" Hordak introduced, then snorting loudly.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Hordak."

Keldor's jaw suddenly dropped. "Hordak? _The _Hordak!?"

Hordak grinned. "The one and only."

"How can you still be alive?" asked Monteeg, in shock as well.

Hordak just laughed. "Let's not worry about that. I have been informed that the both of you are both servants of darkness and both contain evil energies. Is that so?"

"Yes, it is," Keldor answered quickly, garnering an unwelcome look from Monteeg.

"Then I have a deal I'd like to offer you. Join me in the invasion of Eternia. I am in need of agents that know the world quite well and you two are good, seeing as how you're both citizens of Eternia."

Keldor was stunned into silence. Long hours into the night had he studied Hordak's deception and skills. To meet him here and now, and for him to offer such a deal to them . . . it was amazing . . .

"NEVER!" roared Monteeg. "I WILL NEVER JOIN WITH YOU!"

Hordak snorted. "Fine then."

"Eternia will not fall to the Horde! Not to you and not to any one of your cronies!"

Monteeg jumped forward, huge body in motion. Before he came within a mere foot of Keldor, however, the human was blasted back into a wall.

"Fool!" Hordak snapped. "You dare attack me!? You dare defy me when I offer you an alliance! I shall see you die for that!"

"NO!" Keldor cried. Hordak looked to him.

"No what?!" demanded Hordak.

"I will join you, Lord Hordak. Long have I studied your ways. Let Monteeg go free and I shall serve you loyally."

Hordak considered this for a long moment, then nodded. "Alright. However, Monteeg can not go unpunished . . ."

The Three appeared then, floating around the room and then encircling Monteeg's fallen body. A brilliant light gushed from their hands and fell upon Monteeg. When the Three left him, then, Monteeg was transformed into something opposite of what he once was.

His nose and lips were shaped like a beak. His entire body was now only 18 inches in height. He was a freak and had paid the price for crossing Hordak. Keldor would remember this . . . forever.

"Take him back to the surface!" snapped Hordak. He then turned to Keldor. "Alright, boy, tell me about yourself and why you read up about me."

And Keldor told him . . . everything.


	13. Diplomacy

Chapter Thirteen - "Diplomacy"

Randor paused before entering the courtyard. He was unsure just as how Marlena would take what he was about to show her. About to . . . give her. It could potentially upset her, but it may give Marlena the chance to have some closure. Whatever the case may be, it was something he felt the need to do.

"Marlena, my love," he addressed.

She looked up from the books she had immersed herself in (she was slowly but surely mastering the Eternian language) and smiled as her love came to her.

"Hi sweetie," she said and touched his hand.

"I have something I would like to show you."

She nodded. "Okay. What is it?"

He smiled at her. "Come with me."

Marlena followed Randor into the Palace, through several corridors and into the Lab.

"What is it? I'm dying to know, Randor," laughed Marlena.  
"Just come here."

He took her to a huge computer system. "I've been working with the astronomers at some of our science stations. Corresponding with the Elders. And . . . you're gonna love this."

Randor began to punch commands into the computer. On the huge screen appeared the following:

V 1220006615 05285-00179'

16107 91335

V 818 3457414 4720847'''

Marlena perked her eyebrows, not sure at all what this meant. "Okay . . ."

"These are coordinates."

Marlena blinked. "What?"

"Coordinates . . . for Earth."

He punched in a few more keys. The coordinates vanished and were replaced by a vast star field. A red circled appeared around one of the stars and zoomed in on it. There wasn't much to see - only a star and a barely visible solar system. But it was home . . . it was Earth.

"Oh . . . oh Randor . . ." Marlena gasped and grabbed his hand. "Oh, I can't believe it. It's home."

The impact hit her harder than she would have thought. The fact that her home world was right there, on the screen. Barely visible? Yeah. Vague? Sure. But there? Oh yes. A few tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. Randor reached over and wiped them away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," he apologized.

She put her hands on his chest. "No, sweetie, it's not that . . . it's just so strange . . . and so wonderful."

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Well, then, I'm glad."

"Me too."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. A young aide walked in, looking unsure if he should be interrupting the king and his girlfriend.

"Pardon me, your majesty, Lady Marlena."

"What is it?" asked Randor.

"The Royal Council wants to see you."

King Randor groaned. He had been afraid of this meeting for quite a while. It wasn't one he was not going to be walking away happy from.

"I'll be back in a while, dear."

"Okay. Love you. And thank you."

Randor offered a kind smile. "For you, my love, I would move Eternia."

He kissed her hand and walked out of the lab. Concern knotted in his stomach. He knew exactly what this meeting was about. The Royal Council had been created centuries ago in the aftermath of one of the mad kings of old. They weren't exactly the power behind the throne. More along the lines of a representation of the people of the kingdom.

King Randor entered into the Royal Council chamber, located exactly one floor below the throne room. They all stood at attention.

Laslos, counselor of Health and Wellness.

Tobias, counselor of Leadership.

Bertha, counselor of Science.

Daniel, counselor of Diplomatic Affairs.

Thomas, counselor of Military.

"Royal Council," King Randor addressed. "Please be seated."

"Your majesty," they said in unison and sat down behind a huge, solid wood table. Papers and files were piled in front of each one and Randor was suddenly aware that there was something else they were looking discuss . . .

"What do I have the honor of this meeting?" asked Randor, sitting across from them.

"There are a few matters that we need to address, your majesty," replied Tobias. "The first is a rather sensitive matter. One we've been debating for quite a while. It concerns Lady Marlena Glenn."

Randor's mouth turned up in a small smirk. He saw this one coming. "What about her?"

Tobias cleared his throat uncomfortably. "There's some problems we foresee if you wish to pursue in a long-term relationship."

"You mean if we get married."

"Yes," Daniel answered. "If the two of you get married."

"We need to make something clear, King Randor," Laslos started. "We have nothing against Lady Marlena. She is a person of excellent character and she has adapted well to her environment. However . . . she is a newcomer to Eternia. For her to be citizen, there is no problem. For her to be the future queen, though . . ."

"She can not be future queen," Bertha fired. "She is not from Eternia. She is not of this world."

King Randor grunted. "The Council of Elders checked her. Everything she has told us is true. This should not be an issue. And it's my decision whether she becomes queen or not."

"Perhaps," Tobias replied. "But be prepared for a fight on this, your majesty."

"Are you threatening me, Tobias?"

"Making you aware? Yes. Threatening you? No."

Randor shrugged. "Okay. Fine. What's next?"

Daniel sighed and scooted around some of his papers. "There's a problem with one our trading routes. The Cats are expanding their kingdom, which isn't necessarily a bad thing, though they're not talking to anyone about it - as usual."

"What's the problem?"

"Our trading route intercepts their new land."

Randor grunted. "Anything we can do about it?"

"We're exploring other options," Laslos added, "but it's a difficult area. We'd be tacking on another four hours if we change the route."

"Alright. Get a Cat ambassador in here and let's do some brainstorming."

* * *

Lord Dactys snarled, his upper lip lifting to reveal a set of vicious fangs. All around, his fellow Bats whispered in quiet debate. Dactys leaned forward and stared straight across the table at Hordak and Keldor.

"You want me to ally myself with the enemy of Eternia? Of all Eternia?" Dactys questioned, leathery wings moving unconsciously on his back.

"It's what I offered," Hordak replied. Keldor remained silent next to him. "If you joined with the Horde, you and your people will be considered close allies. Be aware, Dactys, there is a war coming. You have the opportunity to be on the winning side of it."

"No. The Bats will not give into the Horde's threats," Dactys replied.

"Then prepare to be a casualty," Hordak returned and then turned his back to Dactys and his advisors.

Both he and Keldor left the Bats mountain home and stood at the massive entrance. They were in the Santalucia Mountains, a craggy, inhospitable region of the Dark Hemisphere. The Bats were in the heart of it, a civilization of isolation . . . and power.

Keldor could tell that a number of Dactys' advisors were interested in joining the Horde. Dactys himself was against it, but if they could get to some of the others . . .

"Dactys is a fool," a voice said and Keldor was shocked to find it wasn't Hordak.

A man leapt down in front of the two of them. A strange man, at that. Despite the large amount of man flesh, he also had the fangs, ears, eyes, and wings of a Bat.

"And just who are you?" questioned Hordak, his red cape flowing around him, caught in a wayward breeze.

"Call me Batros. I am a freak by most of my people's standards. I am a hybrid Man and Bat."

"I gathered as much," Keldor grunted.

"What do you matter to us?" asked Hordak, just a little curious.

"I have accumulated a number of supporters in the kingdom."

"And?"

Batros smiled, fangs showing. "According to the rite of succession, if I kill Dactys, I will become the leader of the Bats."

"Oh, Ancients . . ." groaned Keldor. "And what about Dactys' supporters? They'll just assassinate you!"

"Dactys has maintained the peace. My people are ready for war! I am ready for war!"

"You're ready for power," Hordak said and smiled. He walked over to Batros and looked deeply into Batros' eyes. Batros did not blink. Hordak smiled even wider. "Then do it."

* * *

King Randor gazed up at the Hall of Wisdom and sighed. This was stupid. Very stupid. He should be talking to Duncan about this. Or Dekker. Or even Man-At-Arms. Not Eldor. Not the Elders. They had no place in his personal -

"King Randor! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Randor turned around and saw Eldor stepping out from behind a large group of trees. "Eldor, I suppose it is foolish to be here, but I - "

"How is Lady Marlena, your majesty?" Eldor asked, seemingly ignoring what Randor said. "Well, I hope."

"Quite well."

"I understand the two of you are very much in love."

"That is true. And that's what I wanted to speak to you about."

Eldor grinned. "Don't tell me. The Royal Council thinks you shouldn't wed."

"Uh . . . yeah."

"Screw 'em, Randor. Do it anyway."

Randor laughed his ass off.

* * *

"Well . . . I haven't seen these before."

Susannah smiled. "The Cats are very private. They only come out from their kingdom if they have to."

"And today they have to?" Marlena asked. The two of them were perched on one of the balconies, watching as the Cats met with Councilor Daniel in the courtyard.

"Apparently," Randor said, coming up from behind. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and kissed his lover on the cheek.

"What's going on?" asked Marlena, a little tickled.

"Diplomatic mess."

"How so?" asked Susannah.

"The Cats are claiming some new land. Which isn't a big deal. Good for them. However, one of our trading routes goes through it."

Marlena furrowed her brow. "How is that a problem? We're friends with the Cats, aren't we?"

Randor nodded. "Yeah."

"Then why don't we share something with them? Give them a gift or something?"

Randor perked an eyebrow. "Gift?"

"Yeah," returned Marlena. "I mean, they've just acquired this new land. Why don't we help them out? As a trade? Offer them supplies or something like that and in exchange, we get our trade route."

Randor smiled . . . and it grew wider and wider.

* * *

Ambassador Smokey looked curiously at King Randor. "A gift? A trade-off?"

"Yes," Randor returned. "Building supplies, wood, water, food. We've had our most plentiful spring and summer harvest in years."

"You give us all this . . ."

"And once every two weeks, we fly over that new stretch of land of yours. Simple trade."

Counselor Daniel glanced at Randor before returning his gaze to the thoughtful ambassador. Smokey paused, rubbing his furry chin in thought.

"Alright, King Randor. I'll have to clear it with the king, but I believe this the right course."

"Good! Good to hear!"

Ambassador Smokey soon left the room.

Counselor Daniel turned to King Randor and smiled. "A good job, your majesty. An excellent plan all around."

Randor smiled. "Do me a favor then? Tell the Royal Council about it. And then, tell them that it was Lady Marlena that came up with it."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Kudos to me for sneaking in my cat Smokey. - W


	14. Marriage

Chapter Fourteen: "Marriage"

King Randor held the ribbon in his hand, nervously running his fingers across its silky length. It had been a full month since he diplomatic incident with the Cats and things were running like fully oiled machine. He had thought a lot, since then, about Marlena.

More importantly, about their future.

Though their courtship was still young by any multiple views, their love was strong. Stronger than any other - even that of Teelana and Duncan.

And while it took some convincing, the Royal Council had come to accept that Marlena was a lot more that meets the eye. The people liked Marlena. Duncan had been pushing it for a long while. And so, Randor deemed that it was time.

With the Commitment Ribbon secured in his pocket, Randor went looking for his beautiful lover. He found her in the garden, the late July sun coming down upon her. She was beautiful . . . more beautiful than the day he found.

Than the day that fate played it's card and brought her to him.

"Hi honey," she said, smiling that lovely smile.

He stood there like a man possessed. And indeed he was. Possessed with love. With passion.

"I love you," he replied sternly.

She laughed a little. "I love you too, dear. What's wrong? You're acting kinda strange."

Randor smiled, then got down on both knees. "My dear Lady Marlena, my love . . ."

A sudden realization came barreling into Marlena's mind, tearing every other thought and feeling asunder.

"Yes?"

". . . destiny has bound us. Love has binded our hearts. I ask now that you honor me in engaging in bring our lives together in the sacred rite of marriage?"

Marlena nodded wildly, her smile increasing to barely its limits, tears flowing down openly. "Yes! Yes, my dear Randor, I say yes!"

He pulled out what Marlena first thought would be an Engagement Ring. Instead it was a red, silk ribbon. It was a sudden reminder that this was not Earth and that here she was, on another planet, accepting a marriage proposal from the most powerful king in the land.

"This is a Commitment Ribbon," he explained as he tied it around her wrist. "It symbols the binds that join us. The one is for you." Randor retrieved a second, blue one from his other pocket and handed it to her. "This one is for me. If you will please tie it around my wrist."

"Of course."

She did it and both felt the bound of love grow stronger. He put his hands on her hips and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My dear Marlena. My love, my sweet . . . my Queen."

"Queen, huh?" she said with a smile. "My King. My husband."

The two kissed and it was the second greatest kiss of their lives. The first greatest being their first kiss.

* * *

With blinding speed, the next month passed. The Royal Wedding was planned, as well Marlena's coronation. Not in such a long time had such a joyous occasion been looked forward to by all of Eternos. Barely anyone spoke of Marlena's alien heritage, only of her general kindness and the love she had for King Randor.

The summer harvest was incredible that year and many thought that it may have been the Ancients, blessing Eternos for supporting such a loving couple.

For Marlena, these weeks went by in a whirl of excitement and love. She hardly had any time to do much of anything other than studying Eternian culture and language, preparing to be new Queen of Eternos, and the wedding itself.

As a child Marlena, had always wanted nothing more than a small, friends-and-family wedding. However, Eternia apparently didn't believe in that. There was talk about Ambassadors attending, as well Kings and Queens from lands Marlena had never heard of - even during her studies. There were plans of broadcasting the wedding on huge holographic generators that were set-up all throughout the kingdom.

It was a bit on the crazy side, but Marlena found herself enjoying it. The fact that she was going to be the Queen was a little more than overwhelming and often found herself truly doubting if she would be any good at it.

Susannah would say, though, "That you will find your place in it."

The wedding was scheduled for August 25th of the year 984 during the Third Age of Eternia.

A day rapidly approaching.

* * *

Eldor walked into the Hall of Wisdom a few days before the wedding. He had sensed an overcoming darkness. They all had. Something was out there, circling, upsetting certain balances. Today . . . the darkness felt stronger than ever.

"You sense it as well?" questioned Ali.

"Of course I do," Eldor returned. "The source of the darkness is hard to pinpoint, but I . . ." Eldor suddenly stopped in mid-sentence.

"Eldor?" asked Frondor.

"I sense . . ." he began. His face suddenly became a pallet of pain. His mind exploded with incredible psyche energy. It rippled from him and all of the other Elders grabbed their heads in agony. It was an attack - a very powerful one, at that. Not powerful enough to kill, just to make the Elders aware of who was doing it.

As the pain subsided, Eldor filled with rage.

"HORDAK!" he roared.

* * *

"Hordak?"

He blinked suddenly, looking at the door. Keldor stood there, dark hair reaching past his shoulders, his goatee grown in on his blue-skinned face.

"Yes? My apologies, Keldor. I was . . . distracted."

"I see. Lord Hordak, I just wanted to inform you that Batros has successfully assassinated Lord Dactys and has taken control of the Bats. He has signed the peace treaty."

Hordak nodded. "What about King Pythos?"

"The Reptons have chosen non-aggression. As long as we do not attack them, they will not attack us."

"Good enough for now. What of the Lobsterites? And the Mer-People?"

"No contact as of yet."

"Not a major concern right now, Keldor. The people of the seas are not going to interfere with our plans. Right now, our primary targets are the kingdoms of the Light Hemisphere."

"Yes, Lord Hordak."

Hordak smiled. "Eternos being chief among them all."

Keldor nodded, a smile growing as well. "Randor and my siblings will pay for what they have done."

Hordak rubbed his chin in thought. "If they hadn't done anything to you, Keldor, you would not be standing here with me. What would you be doing if you had been given the throne of Eternos? Would you take up arms against me?"

"No," Keldor replied straightly.

"No?"

"No," he repeated. "I would call for an alliance, Hordak. You are my master, in this lifetime or any other. I am your apprentice and I swear full allegiance to you."

"Good to hear you say that." Hordak stood up fully and began to gather a few computer pads. "We're heading to Eternia next week to establish our headquarters. We'll build-up our forces in secret. By the first of November, our numbers will double of all Eternoses. It is then we will strike."

"Where are we to make headquarters?"

Hordak looked over at Keldor. "I'm not sure yet. Do you have any suggestions?"

Keldor grinned wildly. "Snake Mountain."

* * *

Marlena peeked through the curtains and gasped. "Holy shit!"

Susannah looked up swiftly. "What?"

Marlena waved her hands at the window. "Did you see all the people in the courtyard?! It's like the entire kingdom just moved in!"

Johanna laughed from her chair next to Teelana. "Honey, if the entire kingdom moved in, they'd be standing on top of each other. I sure it's just _half _of the kingdom."

Marlena sighed. "Yeah, but still . . . that's an awful lot of people."

"Are you nervous?" asked Teelana, hands resting on her pregnant belly. She was showing a lot more now at four months.

"Oh, Teelana dear, I am far beyond nervous. I am totally freaking out!"

The other three women just looked at each other, not really sure what that meant.

"Uh, your majesty, you're not a freak," Susannah offered.

"What?" asked Marlena. "No, Susannah. That's not I meant. I mean that I am way beyond nervous. I'm going to be a Queen! Of a kingdom! On another planet! And I'm getting married!"

"Marlena, let me ask you something," Johanna addressed.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love Randor?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you like Eternia?"

"Yes."

"Do you like Eternos?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like living here?"

"Yes."

Johanna nodded contently. "Then you'll do just fine."

* * *

"I'm going to screw this up, I am _so _going to screw this up."

Duncan laughed heartily and slapped Randor on the back. "Oh please. You'll be just fine. Trust me."

"Trust you? Trust you!? Duncan! You're the one that talked me into this!"

"Well, Randor, you love her, don't you?" asked Stephan.

"Of course I do."

"Then you'll do just fine."

The three of them were sitting in their waiting room. Randor was pacing nervously, his regal, fur-lined cape flowing behind him.

"You're making yourself nervous," Stratos stated as he walked.

"Nervous?! Oh no, Stratos! I am far beyond nervous! I am freaking out!"

The trio looked at each other.

"Uh . . ." Stephan began. "You're not a freak. At least, I don't think you are . . ."

"Oh! It's some Earth phrase I picked up from Marlena."

* * *

Marlena took one final look in the mirror. The white dress fit beautifully over her body. Randor was going to be stunned. This was one part she was quite familiar with - the white dress was a tradition that both Eternia and Earth shared. Just like months and days. So like Earth, but also so unlike it . . .

"Ladies," Marlena addressed. "I won't mind some private time, if that's okay."

"Of course," Johanna replied. "We'll be right outside."

Johanna stood up and helped Teelana out of her chair. They both headed towards the door with Susannah. As soon as the door closed, Marlena stepped over to her dresser. On it were four of the pictures she had taken with her during the launch - the same ones she brought with her during every launch.

One was of her sister, Kristina. The second was of her parents, Martin and Carol. The third was of both Marlena and Kristina. The fourth was of all four of them. Marlena's parents had passed away years ago, but she missed them now more than any other moment since her crash.

How her mother would want to be her, watching her get married to such a wonderful man. How her father would be so proud that she found someone that could take care of her and how much he would enjoy having Randor as a son-in-law.

She wished that her sister could be here as well. Kristina would be in heaven, getting everything ready at the last minute, helping to calm her sister down.

Marlena reached forward and touched the first two pictures.

"I love you. I miss you," she told them and then touched her heart. "I'm getting married today and I wish you were all here. But in a way, you are. You're right here. In my heart. I love you."

Marlena stood up from the pictures and closed her eyes, saying a little prayer. And then, straightening her dress a little bit, she walked out of the room to be wed.

* * *

"Guys," Randor told Stephan, Stratos, and Duncan. "I won't mind some time alone."

"Gotcha. We'll be right outside, waiting for you."

After Stratos, Stephen, and Duncan exited, Randor turned to the pair of paintings that hung above this particular fireplace. One was of Miro and Lara, Randor's parents. The other was of Randor, Johanna, Stephan, and Keldor - one of the few pictures with Keldor in it.

Randor found himself thinking about Keldor more now than he had in a long time. He was starting to blame himself for what happened to his younger brother and found himself with a strange desire to seek out Keldor and right his wrongs. He was convinced that Keldor would have loved hearing the tales of Marlena's exotic planet Earth.

The king's thinking moved from his brother to his parents. His mother would be happy today were she still alive. Miro would be proud of his son for finding such a suitable mate and a fine Queen.

"I miss you all," Randor whispered, then left the room.

* * *

The courtyard was decorated beautifully with ribbons, banners, and all the like. The crowd was divided into the three sections to accommodate two separate aisles that both came to an end at a small stage in front of the entire crowd. One aisle was for Randor, the other for Marlena.

Loud bells rang out. The crowd fell silent. Doors opened at the aisles. Down Marlena's aisle, Teelana lead the way, dropping red rose pedals along the ground. Marlena was next, her white dress a beautiful thing that seemed to reflect the late summer sunlight; she was glowing. Carrying her ten-foot trane was Johanna. Behind Johanna was Susannah, who held the red Commitment Ribbon flat in her palms.

As Marlena's party journeyed up the aisle, so did Randors on the next aisle over.

Stratos led the way, dropping yellow rose pedals before the king. Next came Randor, his most regal outfit a sight to see with decorated furs and cloths. Carrying his fur-line cape was Stephan. Behind Stephan was Duncan, who held the blue Commitment Ribbon in the same manner Susannah did.

At the stage watching it all was Man-At-Arms, who held King Randor's scepter and the royal family's Honor Sword. The Royal Council sat in a semi-circle behind Man-At-Arms off to the left of the stage. When both Randor and Marlena's party reached the stage, all save Randor and Marlena themselves went to the right to face Man-At-Arms and the Royal Council.

Randor and Marlena stood on a level just below a pair of bowls on pedestals. One was filled with twigs and the other was filled with half-ice, half-water. Marlena smiled at Randor, who returned her smile fully. She looked out at the huge crowd and saw quite a lot of familiar faces - General Stingrad, young Buzz-Off, Captain Dekker, to name a few.

Man-At-Arms stepped forward. "Behold now, the wedding of these two lovers. Let us now see the officiator who shall bring these two together in love forever."

Randor's eyes grew wide when he saw he walked on stage next. Eldor himself! The entire crowd gasped and then murmured. Randor went to bow, but Eldor waved his hand.

"Now, now, King Randor. It's your wedding day. You'll have plenty of time to grovel when you get in your next argument with your wife here."

The crowd laughed with Randor, Marlena, and Eldor.

"A pleasant surprise to have you officiating. A great honor," Marlena said.

"The honor and pleasure is all mine, dear. Now, let us begin . . ." He clapped his hands. "On this day, the two of you who are witnesses to love and who deem themselves bond by love in their hearts, spirits, minds, and bodies wish to be joined forever in the sacred vows and bonds of marriage. Is this so, man?"

"It is so, yes."

"And is this so, woman?"

"Yes, it is so."

"King Randor, son of Miro and of Lara; brother of Johanna, Stephan, and Keldor; of the First House of the Royal Family; master of the realms of Eternos; Randor, do you take this woman to be your wife in the sacred vows and bonds of marriage?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then you shall be bond to her."

Duncan stepped forward and gave to Randor the blue Commitment Ribbon. Randor held it out towards Eldor. Eldor nodded, then turned to Marlena.

"Lady Marlena Glenn, daughter of Marten and Carol Glenn; sister of Kristina Glenn; of the planet Earth; Captain of Earth's space exploratory division; Marlena, do you take this man to be your husband in the sacred vows and bonds of marriage?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then you shall be bond to him."

Susannah stepped forward gave to Marlena the red Commitment Ribbon. Marlena held it out towards Eldor.

Eldor clapped his hands. "You have committed yourselves to each other. The Commitment Ribbons, please."

Marlena and Randor gave them to Eldor. Eldor's old fingers began to work at them, intertwining the two.

"Randor, do you vow your love to Marlena?"

Randor turned to Marlena. "I vow my love to you," he told her.

Eldor handed him the Ribbon that was once two but now was one. Randor held onto one end and it dangled from his hand.

"Marlena, do you vow your love to Randor?"

Marlena turned to Randor. "I vow my love to you," she told him.

She grabbed hold of the other end of the Ribbon that was now one.

"You have vowed your loves to the other. Let your hearts be joined together as one."

Marlena and Randor tied the blue and red Ribbon into a knot. When they finished, they held their left hands together, intertwining their fingers and presented the knotted Ribbon to Eldor in their right hands.

Eldor took the Ribbon. As soon as he did, the Ribbon caught aflame. He dropped it into the bowl of twigs. The twigs caught fire quickly as they swiftly turned to ash, two rings were revealed at the bottom of the bowl. They were heated from the fire. Using a pair of tongs, he lifted the glowing rings from the burning bowl.

"Let your love for each burn as this fire has." He then let the rings drop into the icy-water. "Let your love for each other be as this water is - always there, no matter what form it may take."

He reached his hand into the water and retrieved the two, now cold rings. Randor and Marlena lifted their right hands to Randor. Eldor put one ring on Randors finger and one ring on Marlenas.

Eldor then took the two ringed hands and brought them together in his own. The fingers intertwined.

"You are now husband and wife!" declared Eldor. "Let no one tear apart what the Great Creator has brought together in destiny and love! Kiss now, and seal your vow forever more!"

Marlena and Randor kissed and it knocked the first one right of the number one spot. The crowd roared happily. Doves flew above them.

After the kiss was complete and everyone calmed down, Eldor stepped back. Man-At-Arms, the Royal Council, King Stephan, and Queen Johanna walked to the front of the stage. Duncan and Stratos moved the bowls and the pedestals.

Man-At-Arms spoke to Marlena.

"Lady Marlena, in your sacred and bond of marriage to King Randor, you are to become the Queen of Eternos. As this title implies, you have a sacred responsibility to the people and lands of Eternos. Your command of Eternos is second only to your husbands and his two siblings. Do accept this responsility?"

"That I do," Marlena said with shocking pride.

"The Royal Family of King Randor, Queen Johanna, and King Stephan see you fit to rule alongside them. Do you accept their confirmation?"

"That I do."

"Then let it be done. King Randor?"

Marlena went down on one knee. King Randor stood in front of her now, her husband, her love. King Stephan and Queen Johanna were at King Randor's sides. Johanna held the scepter and Stephan held the Honor Sword.

Johanna placed the end of the scepter on Marlena's left shoulder. Stephan placed the end of the Honor Sword on Marlena's right shoulder. Tobias, counselor of leadership, then handed King Randor a crown. It was smaller than any of the others, but was pure gold and rose to a point in the center.

"Lady Marlena, we invest in you the power and responsibilities of and to the lands and realms of Eternos? Will you take it?" asked Randor, Johanna, and Stephan as one.

"I do. I swear upon my life that it shall be done."

The scepter and the Honor Sword were lifted from her shoulders . . . and the crown was placed upon her brow.

"Rise then, Queen Marlena!" King Randor shouted. "Rise then, my wife and one true love!"

She did and as she took her place next to him, the crowd once more roared in joyous happiness. Not since before the death of Queen Lara had their been such a euphoric feeling of joy.

Teelana laid her head against Duncan's shoulder. He patted the small bulge in her stomach tenderly. "I love you," he reminded her.

"I love you too."

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Eldor was saw them and frowned. Their happiness would not last the year. Evil was on the horizon . . . and there would be no stopping it until it finally came. Eldor turned back to Randor and Marlena as the crowd continued to clap and shout and roar happily.

"ALL HAIL KING RANDOR AND QUEEN MARLENA!"

King Randor and Queen Marlena kissed again and again. They were brought together by accident and destiny. They were bond by love and hope. They were man and wife and nothing could ever tear them apart.

* * *

"There it is," Keldor said and pointed forward.

Hordak, Prahvus, Calyx and Batros joined on the ridge. Before them all was a massive dome-shaped mountain. Part of the mountain shifted outward and a bizarre, blood red waterfall poured out from it. Coiled around most of the mountain was a massive snake, holding the ancient fortress as if it was its prey.

"Well done, Keldor," Hordak congratulated.

"Thank you, Lord Hordak."

"Let us enter," Calyx recommended.

The group walked forward. A hefty fog lifted accepted them. Above them, thunder rolled throughout the region known as the Valley of Storms. Snake Mountain, once manned by King Hiss and his Snake-Men, stood as sigil of pure evil.

Keldor paused and looked up at the snake's mouth as it hung above the entire mountain. The others stopped with him.

"Quite a sight, eh?" Batros commented stupidly.

"What are you doing, Keldor?" asked Hordak.

Keldor said nothing. A green glow wrapped around his hand. He lifted his blue fingers and took aim at the mouth of the snake. Green bolts of energy shot from his hands and went right into mouth. A second later, a great flame burst from the great maw and spread out upon the sky.

"Eternia will be ours," Keldor said solidly.

Hordak smiled and clapped him on the back. "Yes, it shall be."

They walked, then, to Snake Mountain. The flames died out above them and far from the merry sounds and sights at Eternos, darkness was looming. . . .

* * *

THE STORY CONTINUES IN "PRELUDES AND BEGINNINGS - BOOK THREE: CONFLICT" COMING SOON!


End file.
